Scandal
by Constantinest
Summary: Hermione seorang penulis novel yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?/ "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikadengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi.". Come back from Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**SCANDAL**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Hermione seorang penulis novel Romantis-erotis yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?**

**Pria itu tersenyum licik seolah sedang memandang sesuatu. Hermione dapat melihat jelas Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi."**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

**Disinila**h aku bersama Tom. Berbaring ditengah pantai dengan ditambah desiran ombak secara perlahan. Tom memelukku dengan lembut dan aku tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah sekian lama, masalah yang datang untuk menggangu kami. Akhirnya, aku bisa bersamanya dan selamanya.

Aku memeluknya dengan lembut dan enggan melepaskannya. Lalu dalam detik berikutnya bibir kami menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tom."

"Aku juga, Emma,"

"Aw, endingnya manis sekali bukan. Lihatlah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Emma dan Tom bersatu. Pengarangnya sungguh hebat," seru seorang gadis sambil menunjukan sebuah buku novel romantis ditangannya.

"Yang aku tak habis pikir. Akhirnya, Tom mau mengakui anaknya Emma. Setelah tiga tahun kita menunggu Novel ini. Akhirnya tamat juga,"

"Aku setuju. Bahkan ketika hubungan mereka mulai retak. Kau tahu aku menangis memikirkannya," ucap gadis pengemar novel romantis itu ditangannya.

Gadis berambut coklat bergelombang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika melewati segrombolan anak-anak muda yang sedang tergila-gila akan sebuah Novel. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa anak-anak muda itu bisa suka dengan novel seperti itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, kesebuah gedung yang lumayan cukup tinggi. Potter corp. Adalah sebuah gedung penerbit yang cukup ternama. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik ketika beberapa orang yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum dan menyalaminya.

"Selamat Hermione. Novelmu laku keras," ucap seorang pria dengan kacamata yang menghampirinya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Trims, Robert." Ucap Hermione, tersenyum kecil dan segera memasuki ruangan tempat seseorang.

"Akhirnya dia datang. Dalang dari sang pembuat novel percintaan Love and Hate. Aku senang melihatmu Hermione, kuharap kau bisa memunculkan ide-ide baru." Ucap Ginny Weasley memeluk Hermione yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ginny.

"Kuharap," ucap Hermione setengah meringis sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Ginny yang melihat itu, langsung memeluk Hermione dengan lembut. "Oh, Hermione. Lupakan kakakku yang bodoh itu. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan penggantinya yang jauh lebih baik darinya,"

"Trims, Ginny. Kau memang teman yang baik sekaligus editor yang keren." Kekeh Hermione dan dibalas pukulan ringan di pundak Hermione. "Kau ini. Cepatlah Harry menunggumu," ucap Ginny tersenyum kecil.

Kaki yang ramping dengan segera menuntunnya menuju ruangan bosnya. Disinilah Hermione berkerja dengan Harry, Teman sekaligus bosnya.

Senyuman dibibir Harry semakin melebar, ketika melihat Hermione memasuki kantornya.

"Silahkan masuk Hermione. Temanku dan pengayal yang hebat," ucap Harry tersenyum. Mendengar ucapan Harry dengan segera Hermione tersenyum kecil dan segera duduk dihadapan Harry.

"Well. Hermione, ini uang atas penjualanmu yang fantastik. Kuharap, kau bisa mendapatkan ide yang jenius seperti itu lagi dan mengirimnya keperusahaanku," seru Harry tersenyum lebar. "Sisanya ku tranfer."

Dengan segera Hermione mengambil uang yang cukup banyak itu dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. "Tentu, Harry. Kurasa dalam waktu dekat tak bisa, karena aku harus menyiapkan pertapaanku," kekeh Hermione dan Harry hanya tersenyum kecil.

Hermione pamit dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Harry. Ia melihat, Ginny bersama dengan para editor lain sedang bergumul membaca sesuatu. Saking asyiknya bahkan telepon yang terus berdering saja tak diangkat. "Dasar," ucap Hermione dalam hati. Memang rata-rata diperusahan ini banyak wanita sebagai editor dan pembaca novel akut.

"Ginny, ada apa?" tanya Hermione menatap Ginny yang sedang memandang majalah antusias.

"Hermione. Lihatlah ini. Dia sungguh tampan bukan? Usianya masih muda dibawah kita. Tapi dia sungguh tampan," seru Ginny histeris menyodorkan majalah ditangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione mengambil majalah itu dan menatap cover depan majalah itu. "Ginny, kau menyukai majalah dewasa?"

"Ah, itu cuma inspirasi, melihat pria telanjang tanpa busana kadang bisa menambah wawasanmu, Hermione. Mengingat kau adalah pembuat novel romantis-erotis," sindir Ginny. Hermione hanya melotot menatap Ginny.

"Apa bagusnya dari pria ini?" tanya Hermione. Menatap pria yang sedang berdiri tanpa mengenakan busana dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang. Tubuhnya berotot dan bagus. Rambutnya hitam legam, matanya kelabu dan menyeringai seperti akan mempermainkan wanita. Ditambah lagi pose-pose seperti berdiri, berbaring atau lainnya yang rata-rata dapan membuat para wanita meleleh. Membuat Hermione bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Bagaimana Hermione?" tanya Ginny antusias.

"DIa sebuah inspirasi bukan?"

"Inspirasi dari mana? Dia bukanlah seleraku, biasa saja." ucap Hermione mengembalikan majalah itu ke Ginny dan orang-orang itu hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Hermione yang bisa membuat dirimu diam membatu.

"Hermione. Kurasa matamu rusak. Terlalu banyak bergulat didepan komputer." Ucap Ginny menyindir.

"Tentu saja, lihat saja seperti apa wajah orang yang telah memutuskannya?" seru Lavender jutek. "Bagus Ron memutuskanmu dan sadar bahwa kau itu tak cantik,"

Hermione diam mendengar perkataan Lavender yang bisa dibilang menyakitkan hati. Dengan segera Hermione mengubah wajahnya kembali, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap jam didinding. "Oh, tidak. Aku harus menonton film kesukaanku. Bye, Ginny." Seru Hermione berlari keluar.

Sebenarnya, tak film apapun yang ingin dilihat Hermione. Namun, perkataan Lavender barusan. Sungguh membuat hatinya hancur. bagaimana tidak? Hermione adalah seorang pembuat novel terkenal dengan cerita yang romantis dan erotis. Namun, kebenarannya dalam urusan cinta dia adalah orang yang payah.

Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menatap orang-orang yang sedang bersama kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah peluncuran novelnya yang terakhir. Ron segera memutuskannya dan lebih memilih mengikuti menjadi tentara.

Okay, itu keinginan Ron. Namun, berpisah dengan Ron dan merelakan sang kekasih pergi berjuang kelak. Sungguh, membuat hati Hermione tersiksa. Akhirnya, pilihan yang bagus. Putus, sebuah perkataan yang mengandung makna.

Sebuah perkataan yang bisa menghancurkan jalinan cinta yang sudah terajut selama enam tahun.

Ia masih mengingat. Bagaimana, ia bisa bertemu dengan Ron di kantor Harry. Ketika umurnya sembilan belas tahun. Dan kini, ketika Hermione berumur 25 tahun hubungan itu harus berakhir. Menangis sepanjang hari, tak mau makan atau melakukan apapun. Bahkan novelnya yang sudah dibuat setengah, hancur berkeping-keping. Karena, hati Hermione juga sudah hancur.

Setahun untuk memulihkan diri. Baru, ia bisa menyelesaikan novelnya dan berharap. Ia tak mau berdekatan dengan pria manapun agar inspirasinya tak hancur.

Menyedihkan memang. Hermione memiliki wajah yang tak buruk-buruk amat, malah cantik. Wajahnya yang melambangkan wajah orang english pada jaman dahulu, aura klasik yang terpancar di wajahnya membuat banyak pria yang menginginkannya. Ditambahlagi, tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang bagus. Kecil dan ramping. Ia juga tak pendek-pendek amat.

Rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang. Suaranya yang merdu. Seolah sempurna dan memang harus ditakdirkan sempurna. Namun, naasnya Hermione sama sekali parah dalam urusan cinta.

Ginny, sudah berapa kali berganti pacar. Menangis semalaman dan besoknya sudah bisa mencari sang penganti.

Lavender, apalagi dengan wanita itu. Rasanya sudah tak ada cinta dihatinya. Putus ya putus. Jarang Hermione melihat wanita itu menangis karena cinta atau semacamnya.

Banyak wanita yang seperti itu. Namun, Hermione bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Baginya cinta adalah sebuah yang sakral dan rapuh harus dijaga betul-betul. Namun, apa bedanya. Hermione memberikan cinta. Namun, para pria lebih banyak mempermainkannya dan membuat Hermione menangis setiap malam.

"Ah, lupakan itu semua." Ucap Hermione kepada dirinya. Kini, umurnya sudah dua puluh tujuh dengan karir sebagai author yang cermelang. Banyak orang-orang yang sangat menginginkan kembali karyanya. Jadi lebih baik, ia segera mencari inspirasi lain sebelum para pengemarnya lapuk.

Hermione membuka pintu rumahnya yang kecil. Kecil namun nyaman. Dirumah inilah semua inspirasi Hermione dan juga saksi bisu tangisan Hermione yang bergema setiap malam. Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Mungkin banyak yang berpikir Hermione adalah wanita yang hebat. Bagaimana tidak, novelnya yang bisa dibilang sang wanita adalah karacter yang kuat. Dilanda ombak cinta tetap saja teguh pendirian.

Kenyataannya, Hermione adalah seorang yang rapuh dan tak memiliki siapapun. Ralat, ia memiliki teman-temannya dan saudaranya Tom Marvolo Ridle.

Tom Ridle, pasti namanya sudah tak asing lagi. Tentu saja sang kakak nyaris sama terkenalnya dengan sang adik. Sebagai seorang fotografer yang hebat dan bisa menyiapkan karya-karya yang cermelang dan briliant.

Berkerja sebagai fotografer ternama di sebuah majalah terkenal. Disebut juga sebagai orang yang multi talent dalam bidang fashion, bagaimana tidak? Dia bisa merangkap sebagai fotografer, model, menata gaya, bahkan sebagai pemilih baju.

Semuanya yang berbau Fashion tentu dia bisa jawab dengan mudah seperti membalikan tangan.

Hermione menatap foto kakaknya itu. Kakaknya sedang ada di indonesia, yang katanya sebagai surga. Karena keindahan alamnya, mungkin dua minggu lagi baru bertemu.

Satu lagi. Tom adalah tipe pria yang kuat, sayang terhadap Hermione, seorang kepala keluarga juga. Hermione masih ingat bagaimana Ron yang dihajar babak-belur, karena sudah membuat Hermione menangis dan agak sedikit depresi.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan. Bela diri, yang dikuasainya. Membuat para pria harus berpikir dua kali untuk melawan kakaknya ini.

Yah, Cuma Tom yang dimiliki Hermione. Orang tua mereka meninggal ketika Hermione berumur sebelas tahun dan Tom yang berusia empat belas tahun.

Kakaknya yang dingin dan nyaris tak memiliki ekspresi sedikitpun. Tak menangis atau apa, hanya memeluk Hermione dan memenangkannya. Sungguh dewasa.

Namun, dibalik itu semua. Hermione masih ingat. Bagaimana, Tom menagis ketika malam hari. Mendekap dirinya dan memandang foto kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin membuat Hermione khawatir dan berpura-pura kuat padahal itu semua palsu. Karena itu, Hermione sangat mendambakan seorang pria yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Tom banting tulang menjadi kepala keluarga. Keluar dari sekolahnya pada saat itu juga dan menjadi kuli bangunan.

Hermione masih mengingat ketika Tom pulang. Tubuhnya lecet dan berdebu. Tangannya berdarah karena luka lecetnya yang besar. Hermione menangis dan terus menangis.

Namun, Tom hanya diam. Mengulus rambut Hermione dan memeluknya. Perkataan Tom yang membuat Hermione menjadi gadis yang tidak manja dan tegar.

"Kalau kau adikku, kau harus menghapus air matamu. Jangan mau dipandang rendah dan janganlah menangis. Hapus air matamu dan cobalah menjadi kuat."

Sejak saat itu, Hermione bersumpah akan menjadi seorang yang kuat dan tahan banting. Ia tak mau mengecewakan kakaknya yang terus menghawatirkannya.

Yah, dua minggu adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Ia merindukan kakaknya dan ingin menaktirnya atas gajinya yang baru didapat. Mengingat siapa yang terus menaktirnya ketika ia sedang bokek.

Menghela nafas berat. Ide buat novel selanjutnya saja belum datang. Ingin sekali ia mengetik.

Baginya mengetik sungguh mengasikan, melancarkan ide ketika kamu sedang begulat dengan laptop. Jari-jari yang seperti sedang bermain dengan piano hanya saja kau sedang bergulat dengan laptop. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan membayangkan semua yang ada ditokoh dalam novel.

Tentu Hermione bisa membuat apapun didalam novelnya. Seolah dialah sang pemimpin didalam novel itu. Romantis dan erotis adalah genre yang paling senang dibuat oleh Hermione. walaupun ia hanya pernah berciuman saja dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa embel-embel lebih.

Ciuman panaspun belum. Kakaknya mewanti-wanti keras bahwa Hermione harus jaga jarak dan cowok yang nanti mendapatkan seutuhnya dari Hermione, adalah pria yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Selera kakaknya sungguh tinggi, membuat Hermione menghela nafas berat. Restu dari kakak sangat ampuh.

Sebenarnya Tom sudah menerima dengan ihklas jika nanti keponakannya akan memiliki rambut merah. Maka ia merestui dengan Ron mengingat Ron bukanlah pria yang macam-macam atau apa. Namun, apa nyatanya? Tom benar-benar tak mau memandang Ron lagi sekarang.

"Ah, Lupakan. Itu cuma masa lalu, Hermione Marvolo Ridle."

Suntuk atas ide yang tak bisa didapat atau apa. Kurasa secangkir kopi bisa melancarkan idenya kembali.

Berdiri dari kursinya, mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu boot.

"Hidup baru. Aku datang,"

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione tersenyum kecil ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kedai kopi. Bau kopi yang harum dan bau lembut dari susu membuat ia tersenyum gembira. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, dan ketika Hermione hendak meminum kopi itu. Seseorang pria dibelakangnya menubruknya dengan keras, membuat ia dan pria itu terjatuh. Kopi yang ada ditangannya tumpah mengenai bajunya yang putih membuat pakaian dalamnya kelihatan. Tubuh Hermione dibawah pria itu. Rasanya bagaikan ditimpa oleh sapi.

Pria itu juga sama, bajunya kotor. "Maaf," serunya ketika melihat Hermione yang memandangnya kesal. "Kau harus ganti rugi," seru Hermione mencekram tangan pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat familiar bagi Hermione, namun Hermione tak mau mengingatnya.

Pria itu menatap wajah Hermione yang belumuran kopi lalu turun ke bagian bawah baju Hermione. "Hitam," serunya. Dengan segera Hermione melihat bajunya, menampar pria itu dan menutupi tubuhnya. "Kau brengsek,"

"Aku minta maaf. Namun, aku tak bisa lama-lama," ucapnya berdiri menyerahkan jaket yang dipakainya. "Pakailah, tutupi itu," seru pria itu menyerahkan jaket, namun matanya melihat kearah lain. Hermione menggerutu pelan, menerima jaket pria itu dengan tidak iklas.

"Kau harus ganti, minumanku." Serunya galak.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti. Aku sedang—" ucapan pria tak dikenal itu terpotong ketika dua orang pria mengenakan jas hitam berlari mengejarnya. "Itu dia. Cepat tangkap,"

Pria itu hendak berlari. Namun, Hermione menarik bajunya. "Kau harus ganti baju, kakiku memar sekarang. Atau aku akan menuntutmu,"

"Ah kau ini, menghambatku saja." seru pria itu. Menatap dua orang yang semakin dekat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu segera mengendong Hermione dengan gaya putri dan segera berlari menjahui dari kejaran dua orang pria itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, lepaskan aku. Lepaskan," seru Hermione memukul badan pria itu meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Diamlah, aduh. Kau ini berat sekali,"

"Kurang ajar! Kau berkata bahwa aku gemuk?" tanya Hermione tidak terima.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, kau diam saja. Aku sedang berusaha berlari dari kejaran dua orang itu," serunya panik. Berlari dengan mengendong seorang wanita sungguh tak mengenakan.

"Kenapa? Kau kepergok mencuri pakaian dalam?" tebak Hermione asal.

"Hei. Apakah tampangku seperti itu?" ucap pria. Mata yang kelabu terus mencari jalan disekeliling yang bisa dibilang aman.

"Ya,"

Pria itu hanya mendengus. "Oh, aku tak tahu kota ini." Seru pria itu mengeluh.

"Apa kau tak tahu? Kau mau menculikku ya?" ucap Hermione melotot menatap pria itu.

"Tidak. Buat apa aku menculik wanita cerewet sepertimu. Mereka adalah orang jahat yang hendak membunuhku," ucap pria itu. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya ia sungguh ketakutan dan bingung.

"Benarkah? Kau tak bilang. Lihat belokan sebelah, masuk situ. Itu adalah tempat yang aman." ucap Hermione menunjuk dan pria itu segera menuju tempat itu.

"Kemana dia. Cepat sekali menghilang," seru pria dengan kulit hitam legam,

"Kami kehilangannya," ucap salah satu pria dengan kulit putih menekan ponsel.

"Ah itu dia, dia masuk kedalam belokan itu," ucap pria kulit hitam melihat mangsanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya pria itu sedikit risih dengan ruangan sempit yang ternyata jalan buntu. Namun ada bagusnya, banyak kekasih yang sedang berciuman mesra disitu. "Kau menjebakku?" ucap pria itu melotot kesal kepada Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu. Kalau ini jalan buntu," ucap Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Kau bilang kau tahu. Kau bilang ini tempat aman,"

"Itu dia. Diantara pasangan ini," ucap pria kulit putih itu mencari pasangan satu-persatu.

Wajah pria itu semakin memucat. Ia tahu bahwa dua orang yang sedang mengejarnya akan segera tahu. Dan dia akan tertangkap? Tidak.

Ia memandang Hermione dengan memelas. Hermione hanya menatapnya bingung. "Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Maaf," serunya dan—

"Itu mereka," ucap pria itu menunjuk dua sepasang kekasih yang sedang berada dipojok ruangan. Melewati Hermione dan pria asing itu.

Wajah Hermione memerah ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Pria asing itu menciumnya tepat dibagian bibir. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan juga sedikit melumat bibir Hermione. Hermione meronta namun pria itu memeluknya dan terus menciumnya.

"Mereka tak ada disini," ucap salah satu pria yang mengejarnya dan berlari.

JRRREEEEPPPRRREETT.

Sebuah kilatan dari kamera membuat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dari Hermione dan memandang ke belakang.

"Paparazzi," seru pria itu menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat kamera. Tentu ada dua atau tiga paparazzi yang ternyata diruangan itu menyamar sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dengan segera pria itu menarik tangan Hermione. Namun, kaki Hermione masih sakit dan membuat pria asing itu harus mengendong kembali mencari tempat aman.

"Aku membenci kota ini," seru pria itu segera berlari. Terlihat jelas keringat dingin mulai menetes dari wajahnya yang tampan. Rambut merahnya yang sama seperti Ron mulai berkeringat. Ada sebuah taman dan pohon yang rimbun. Dengan segera pria itu melompat masuk kedalam pohon-pohon yang lumayan lebat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" tanya Hermione yang kini sedang berbaring terngkurep. Diatas kepalanya ada tangan pria itu yang sedang menahannya untuk tak berdiri. Tubuh mereka berdekatan dan membuat jantung Hermione berdetak kencang.

Pria itu diam tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hermione. Mata kelabunya masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlari mencarinya yang kehilangan dirinya.

Setelah dirasa aman. Baru pria itu membantu Hermione berdiri. "Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Ini uang ganti rugi," ucapnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Hermione menerimanya dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa banyak bicara denganmu. Maaf dan terimakasih, kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu kelak," ucap pria itu kembali berlari.

"Aneh," ucap Hermione dan menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, Jaket—mu," ucap Hermione mencari keberadaan pria itu. Namun sudah menghilang.

Hermione merasa pusing dengan kejadian barusan. Dengan segera ia pulang. Acara minum kopinya batal. Karena, pria itu. Ditambah lagi, pria itu juga sudah merebut ciumannya yang berharga.

'Mereka akan membunuhku!' ucapan pria itu tergiang kembali ditelinganya. "Apakah pria itu. Jangan-jangan dia buronan! Bodoh sekali aku membantunya," ucap Hermione memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Namun, wajahnya terlihat familiar. Tapi dimana ya?"

Tubuh Hermione kini berbau kopi. Ia melepaskan jaket milik pria itu yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. "Kurasa, aku harus segera mencucinya." Ucap Hermione berjalan kekamar mandi.

Hermione tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian barusan. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan memasuki bathtub dengan aroma greentea. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks sebentar.

Merasa sudah baikan. Dengan segera Hermione menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya.

"Lupakan hari ini. Semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar dan biasanya." Ucap Hermione memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

Hari selanjutnya, kehidupan Hermione berubah total.

-XOxoxoxoxxoXO-

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang ketika suara di ponselnya terus berbunyi. Hermione setengah mengutuk orang yang terus menelponnya tanpa henti. Mata Hazelnya menatap layar handphone miliknya yang menampilkan nama Ginny, sahabatnya yang terus menelponya bagaikan di teror.

"Ya, Ginny?" tanya Hermione setengah sadar.

"Hermione," jerit Ginny senang yang membuat Hermione bangun dari tidurnya. "Apakah kau sudah melihat koran pagi ini? Ada fotomu." Seru Ginny cepat.

"Be—belum. Aku akan segera membacanya," ucap Hermione segera mematikan ponselnya.

Hermione berjalan malas menuju dapur. Mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas, menuangkannya di gelas. Lalu meminumnya sedikit. Hermione membuka pintu rumahnya, sebuah bungkusan yang berisi koran pagi ini. Dengan malas Hermione membuka bungkus koran itu. Ia meneguk susu yang berada tangannya.

Mata Hermione memebelalak ketika melihat wajahnya bersama dengan pria asing yang kemarin. Ditambah lagi adengan ciuman dan pria itu yang mengendong Hermione seperti putri. Terpampang jelas.

Yang lebih mengejutkan tulisan besar sebagai judul koran.

"**Big News. Bintang majalah dewasa dan pewaris Malfoy Corp, Draco Malfoy. Terjepret kamera sedang bersama dengan wanita yang tak dikenal. Mereka berciuman mesra dan terlihat sekali Draco menyembunyikan hubungan mereka yang romantis."**

"Apa ciuman mesra? Jelas sekali aku meronta-ronta," ucap Hermione jengkel. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Ginny,"

"Aku tak percaya. Kau mengenalnya, Hermione. Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" ucap Ginny antusias.

"Ginny. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa itu adalah dirinya,—" ucap Hermione terpotong ketika suara ketukan terdengar.

Setengah mengerutu akan siapa yang datang. Hermione membuka pintunya dengan malas.

Jantung Hermione nyaris terlonjak ketika melihat siapa tamunya.

"Hello. Kita bertemu lagi," serunya senang sementara dibelakangnya terdapat dua pria yang kemarin mengejarnya.

"Draco Malfoy?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Hello aku kembali lagi dengan judul baru. Hehe, SCANDAL. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dan mereview hehe.**

**Cerita ini sebagai pengganti Yes, My Lord yang sudah tamat. **

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**Constantinest**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCANDAL**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Hermione seorang penulis novel Romantis-erotis yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?**

**Pria itu tersenyum licik seolah sedang memandang sesuatu. Hermione dapat melihat jelas Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi."**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

Hermione menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang membuatnya dalam masalah kini ada dihadapannya. Menyeringai, dan memandangnya seperti barang langka.

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Ada yang—"

Pria dihadapannya hanya memandangnya sekilas. Berjalan angkuh dan segera masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dulu. Hermione hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

Pria itu berjalan, menatap sekeliling bagaikan rentenir yang bakal menyita rumah. Tak ada satu barangpun yang lolos dari pandangannya. Pria itu duduk disalah satu sofa, menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap sekeliling.

Dengan setengah mengerutu, Hermione berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus ingin membunuh.

"Kau mau duduk atau berdiri saja?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

Hermione mengerutu, lalu duduk dihadapan pria itu. "Sebenarnya. Siapa yang punya rumah? Aku atau kau?" seru Hermione galak. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Minum. Kau tak menawari aku minum?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu pergi menuju dapur. Kembali lagi dengan minuman air putih ditangannya.

"Cuma ini yang kupunya," ucapnya meletakkan gelas itu di meja setengah membanting.

"Menyedihkan," komentar pria itu dingin dan mengambil minuman itu, dalam sekejap minuman itu sudah habis ditangannya.

Hermione hanya meremas tangannya untuk tak menghajar pria kurang ajar dihadapannya.

"SIapa namamu?" tanyanya memandang Hermione yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

"Hermione. Hermione Marvolo Ridle."

"So, Ridle." Ucap pria itu menaikan bahunya dan menatap Hermione. "Kau tentu, sudah tau siapa diriku bukan?" ucap pria itu sombong, menyeringai puas.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione singkat dan jelas sekali tampang pria itu bagaikan ditohok kayu besar.

"Kau tak punya televisi? Atau koran atau majalah? Masak pria keren dan tampan seperti aku saja kau tak tahu?!" seru pria itu membangakan dirinya. Hermione hanya menatap sekilas, "Tidak,"

Menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah. Namaku Draco Malfoy," ucap Draco tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Hermione hanya menatap tanpa membalas tangan Draco. Kakaknya, mengajarkan jangan mau bersentuhan dengan orang yang idiot dan kolot.

Draco menarik tangannya dengan getir. "Well. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tak mengenalku."

"Apa maumu datang kemari?" tanya Hermione dingin. Ajaran kakaknya sungguh berguna, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi wanita yang dingin dan ketus.

"Well. Aku datang kemari, karena ingin meluruskan Scandal atau berita yang sedang tersebar luas ini." Ucap Draco menyeringai senang. "Karena para pemburu berita sedang mengejarku. Aku juga yakin, bahwa ada banyak paparazi yang sedang memburu berita di dekat rumahmu sekarang."

"Kau bercanda?" seru Hermione terkejut. "Aku hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Aku tak mau seperti ini,"

"Well. Selamat datang keduniaku. Tenanglah, karna itulah aku mau datang kemari," ucap Draco senang.

"Apa?"

"Well. Kau dan aku, sama-sama memliliki popularitas bukan? Walaupun, hanya segelintir orang yang mengenalmu," kekeh Draco, Hermione hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"Langsung intinya saja," seru Hermione ketus.

Draco diam, bingung menjelaskan apa yang sedang didalam benaknya.

"Well. Bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja Scandal ini?"

"Manfaatkan?"

"Um, Begini. Kau penulis novel sementara aku bingtang,"

"Bintang? Bintang apa?"

"Ah, jangan terlalu idiotlah Hermione."

"Hermione?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Ah, Maaf-maaf. Ridle. Baiklah aku bintang porno, senang?"

"Tak tertarik," ucap Hermione berdiri. Namun Draco menarik tangan Hermione sehingga Hermione duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Langsung intinya saja. Dan jangan buang-buang waktu."

"Kau dan aku hampir sama. Aku sedang terlibat dalam scandal. Kau tahu bukan? Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila denganku. Awalnya aku senang namun lama-kelamaan mereka menakutkan,"

"Kau menyuruhku duduk disini dan membuang-buang waktu. Hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan darimu?" seru Hermione galak.

"Bukan. Aku tak berniat membuang waktumu. Baiklah, intinya. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan perjanjian denganmu. Menikalah denganku," ucap Draco tersenyum kalem pada bagian terakhir ucapannya.

Hermione memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Keluar atau kutelpon polisi untuk mengusirmu," ucap Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil telepon. Draco yang melihat itu tak segera diam. Dengan segera ia mengambil telepon Hermione dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Maaf. Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku menawarkan perjanjian itu. Karena aku frustasi. Berpura-puralah menikah denganku selama setahun, sampai gossip itu reda. Kalau kau mau, sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu. Kudengar idemu sedang buruk dan kau juga ingin move on dari kekasihmu. Benar bukan?" tanya Draco berlari menjauhi Hermione.

"Lalu," ucap Hermione melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Sebagai gantinya. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan ide, lalu tentang kekasihmu bukankah itu bagus? Kekasihmu pasti akan cemburu kepadamu pasti kembali kepadamu. Aku juga banyak berkenalan dengan para penulis terkenal, sangat mudah untuk dapat bertemu dengannya ketika kau kehilangan ide."

"Keluar. Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun." Ucap Hermione berjalan kearah Draco.

Sementara Draco berjalan mundur kebelakang ketakutan. "Aku juga akan membantumu terlindungi dari paparazi." Seru Draco, namun Hermione terus berjalan kedepan seakan mengancam musuhnya yang akan menjerit sekarang.

"Aku juga akan membantu kakakmu menjadi photografer yang terkenal di italia. Aku memiliki banyak teman artis," seru Draco. Hermione terdengar pada saat mendengar kata kakaknya.

Selama ini impian kakaknya adalah menjadi photografer di italia dan menjadi photografer untuk para artis di pemotretan. Jadi apa salahnya jika ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Hermione untuk membantu kakaknya? Tentu ia akan melakukannya, mengingat banyak sekali hal yang kakaknya lakukan untuknya.

"Hey, bagaimana?" tanya Draco getir.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu, bocah."

"Bocah. Aku ini bukan bocah. Dasar wanita tua,"

"Apa maksudmu. Aku bukan wanita tua," seru Hermione galak.

"Lupakan. Baiklah, tanda tangani ini jika kau setuju. Kau bisa juga membacanya," ucap Draco menyerahkan selembar map dari tasnya. "Bacalah dulu, kalau kau mau."

Hermione menatap Draco sekilas lalu ia membuka map itu dan membacanya. Mengambil sebuah bolpen dan menandatanganinya. "Aku setuju,"

Draco menyeringai puas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengelar kotroversi pers, menjelaskan hubungan kita. Jam 10, hari ini." Ucap Draco tersenyum berjalan keluar rumah.

Hermione hanya menatap Draco keluar dari rumahnya, yang bagaikan anak kecil yang senang karena diberi permen. Hermione berpikir kembali atas perkataan Draco yang kurang didengar Hermione dengan jelas.

"Menikah dan kita akan tinggal dirumah yang sama. Terserah kau mau tinggal dimana atau kubangunkan rumah untuk kita dan anak-anak kita,"

"Anak?" senyuman Hermione pudar seketika. Diperjanjian itu sama sekali tak dituliskan dilarang menyentuh pasangan masing-masing. Berarti tandanya, pernikahan itu sah. Dan Draco bisa saja memperkosanya ketika malam tiba?

Wajah Hermione menjadi pucat. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kakinya menjadi lemah dan segera tersungkur dilantai.

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka dengan keras. "Hermione," panggil Ginny heboh. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ginny?"

Ginny duduk disofa menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda perasaan kacau balau. Hermione menceritakan kejadian dia bertemu dengan Draco sampai perjanjian barusan. Ginny sungguh terlihat histeris, wajahnya menjadi matahari dalam sekejap. Terlalu bahagia atas perkataan temannya barusan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau mendapatkan suami. Yang tampan, keren dan kaya raya? Aku yakin Lavender yang mendengar ini pasti akan marah tak jelas, secara diakan tak mau kalah denganmu dalam urusan cinta," kekeh Ginny. "Hermione ada bagusnya pernikahan ini. Kau takkan dipandang setengah mata lagi, tentu para penggemarmu juga akan suka, lalu aku yakin banyak wanita yang iri kepadamu."

Hermione hanya memijat keningnya perlahan. "Tapi masalahnya, ini rumit dan tak seperti didalam buku. Entah mengapa kejadian ini sudah banyak terjadi didalam buku. Bertemu tanpa kesengajaan, terikat dan akhirnya jatuh cinta."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Bukankah impianmu seperti kejadian itu?"

"Tapi. Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku hanya menginginkan ketenangan dan mencari ide bukannya malah terjebak seperti ini," seru Hermione frustasi.

"Tenanglah Hermione. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Baiklah. Impianku adalah menikah dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua denganku, bukan yang lebih muda. "

"Hermione. kau dan dia hanya berbeda beberapa tahun bukan?"

"Beberapa tahun? Umurku 27 sementara dia 21. Enam tahun." Seru Hermione.

"Um, yah Cuma enam tahun bukan?"

"Kau bercanda? Kalau aku yang lebih muda, tak apa. Tapi aku yang lebih tua! Ditambahlagi sifatnya yang masih dibilang kekanakan. Aku menginginkan sifat yang dewasa bukan yang kekanakan." Seru Hermione.

Ginny yang awalnya mendukung akhirnya ikut-ikutan frustasi juga mendengarkan ucapan Hermione.

"Bukankah itu hanyalah sebuah perjanjian Hermione? bukankah itu mengasikan menikah dengan daun muda?"

"Oh, Good. Ucapanmu membuatku merasa aku adalah tante-tante girang penyuka daun muda yang masih kuat dan tahan lama."

"Tapi memang. Kurasa Draco itu tahan lama Hermione, dan lebih berani plus nakal. Ceritakan padaku malam pertama kalian, ketika kau sudah menikah dan menjadi Hermione Malfoy." ucap Ginny bercanda dan Hermione hanya melotot kearah Ginny.

"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"

"Yah, tapi nikmati saja Hermione. Aku tahu kau buruk soal cinta dan kurasa Draco adalah tipe yang bagus untuk menghilangkan phobiamu terhadap cinta,"

Hermione hanya berbaring disofanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ginny berjalan mendekat lalu mengulus kening Hermione. "Tenanglah, Hermione. Inikan hanya berjalan selama satu tahun bukan?"

Hermione hanya mengeleng lemah. Menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10.

"Ginny, cepat nyalakan tv. Draco akan mengelarkan kontroversi persnya sekarang disemua chanel." Seru Hermione. Ginny dengan segera mengembil remot tivi dan menyalakan televisi. Dan ucapan Draco benar.

Draco sedang duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan para paparazi. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang jabrik keatas serta kacamata hitamnya yang menempel diwajahnya. Hermione merasa pria itu adalah seorang gay.

"Saya akan meluruskan berita yang sedang menyebar tentang saya dan wanita yang tak dikenal itu. Sebenarnya wanita itu adalah kekasih saya, kami telah berhubungan selama lima tahun. Saya kembali dari Prancis menuju English karena ingin melamarnya. Dan kabar bahagianya ia setuju," seru Draco bahagia.

"Lima tahun?" tanya Ginny melirik kearah Hermione.

"Yang benar, cuma lima menit. Pintar juga dia mengarang cerita."

"Kudengar kabar bahwa wanita itu usianya lebih tua dari anda. Benar tidak?" ucap salah satu paparazi.

Draco hanya menghela nafas. "Ya, benar. Saya suka yang usianya lebih tua daripada saya. Lebih berpengalaman." Kekehnya.

"Berpengalaman?" tanya Ginny melirik kearah Hermione.

"Apa. Aku tak tahu yang dimaksudkan ucapannya." Seru Hermione galak.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Dan siapa nama wanita itu?"

"Namanya adalah Hermione. Kita akan segera menikah, secepatnya. Mungkin seminggu lagi kalian sudah menerima undangan pernikahan,"

"Dia serius? Seminggu kalian akan menikah?" seru Ginny tak percaya.

"Entalah. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang didalam pikirannya yang masih bocah itu."

"Sekian. Terimakasih sudah mau datang." Ucap Draco mulai berdiri. Terlihat sekali banyak paparazi yang berjalan mendekatinya sehingga Draco harus dilindungi oleh beberapa orang serta bodyguard.

"Selesai. Cuma itu?" tanya Ginny memandang layar televisinya kembali.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik dia berbicara sedikit daripada melantur tak jelas." seru Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Well, Hermione. Setidaknya dia tak menyebutkan berapa anak yang akan kau dan dia miliki kelak,"

"Kalau sampai ia menyebutkan. Tentu dengan senang hati kuborgol dia dikamar mandi."

Suara ponsel Hermione berbunyi. "Hermione." suara pria yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Ya, Malfoy?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Ridle. Kita akan menikah, apa kau sudah melihat kotroversiku barusan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa kau bilang kita akan segera menikah?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Ya. Biar— aku akan segera kerumahmu."

" Apa—" sambungan telepon terputus. Hermione mengerang frustasi, mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila," seru Hermione frustasi menutup kembali wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tenanglah, Hermione. Bukankah ini bagus, setidaknya dia bukanlah artis yang seenaknya dan semena-mena. Jujur kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak mau menelponmu dan datang kembali kerumahmu karena itu hanya akan membuatku repot. Bagus dia masih mau repot-repot datang ke rumahmu. Aku yakin, banyak paparazi yang sudah mengincar. Selamat Hermione, kau menjadi seleb mendadak."

"Kau membelanya?!" tanya Hermione tidak terima.

"Aku tak membelanya, hanya saja kalau aku jadi dia. Itu hanya pemikiranku,"

"Lupakan."

"Kurasa aku harus berdandan. Kau tahu yang akan datang kerumahmu itu Draco Malfoy. Pria tampan dan seksi versi pertama dalam majalah Gossip Daily Gossip." Seru Ginny tak percaya. "Apakah dia tampan Hermione? sama seperti difotonya?"

Hermione hanya diam, malas menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. "Kau akan terkejut melihatnya,"

Jam dinding hampir menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Hermione sudah mandi dan menganti bajunya dengan baju biasa sementara Ginny mengenakan baju yang bisa dibilang agak bagus dari Hermione.

"Oh my God. Ginny, kau hanya akan bertemu dengannya. Dia bukan president atau apa. Hentikan dandananmu itu,"

"Hermione. Kau harus tahu calon suamimu itu artis yang paling digilai wanita. Para wanita berharap menjadi istrinya dan kau hanya berpenampilan seperti ini?" seru Ginny melihat Hermione yang hanya mengenakan kaos biasa dan celana ¾.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar. Baik Hermione atau Ginny tak bisa keluar karena banyak paparzi yang sedang menunggu Hermione menunjukan dirinya.

Pintu belakang Hermione seperti sedang diketuk dengan sangat keras.

Dengan segera Hermione membuka pintu dapurnya yang sudah hampir roboh mungkin.

"Bagus, kau membukakannya lebih cepat." Ucap Draco segera menutup pintu belakang Hermione. "Mereka memang nekat," seru Draco berbalik menghadap Hermione yang sedang menatapnya menahan emosi.

"Well, calon istriku, yang cantik. Kurasa aku akan menginap," kekehnya bercanda. Berjalan menjauhi Hermione.

"Hermione apakah dia—" ujar Ginny terdiam ketika melihat Draco sudah dihadapannya menyeringai. "God, dia sungguh tampan." Ucap Ginny.

"Trims. Kau juga cantik," seru Draco mengambil tangan Ginny dan mengecup tangan Ginny yang merona merah. "Dia sungguh manis," seru Ginny Histeris. Hermione hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikan dan berjalan meninggalkan Ginny dan Draco.

"Dear. Jangan marah begitu donk," seru Draco mengejar Hermione dan mengokirnya.

"Sejak kapan kita memiliki hubungan?" tanya Hermione memutar menghadap Draco.

"Baiklah Hermione. Kau ini galak sekali," seru Draco duduk.

Hermione duduk disebrang Draco dan Ginny duduk disebelah Hermione.

"Wow, Draco aku tak menyangka. Kau menindik bibirmu, aku memang pernah mendengarnya. Namun, ada yang bilang bahwa itu hanya gossip" seru Ginny.

"Um, Ya. Memang karena mereka menghapusnya. Mereka memintaku untuk berperan sebagai anak yang lugu tanpa embel-embel ini," seru Draco menunjukan bibirnya yang di tindik dibagian kanan.

"Brandalan," ucap Hermione sadis. Draco hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Telinga bagian kanan ditindik tiga sementara bagian kiri ditindik empat, bibir bagian bawah satu sementara di bagian dagu lebih tepatnya dibawah bibir satu.

"Hebat, apakah sakit?" tanya Ginny.

"Tentu. Rasa sakitnya akan membuatmu tak bisa makan ataupun tidur. Apalagi bagian ini," seru Draco menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendapati sebuah bola kecil berwarna perak dibagian unjung lidahnya.

"Hermione, sudah semakin malam. Kurasa paparazi tak mungkin mengejarku. Aku harus segera pulang. Besok ada pengarang yang akan menerbitkan karyanya jadi aku tak bisa lama-lama. Bersenang-senanglah,"

"Ginny, kau bercanda. Kau meninggalkanku dengannya?"

"Kalian akan segera menikah. Aku merasa tak enak menganggu kalian." Ucap Ginny menyeringai dan keluar sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Hermione segera menutup pintu dan menatap Draco yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu,"

"Ti—tidak, hanya saja. Aku tak percaya, kau memiliki wajah yang lumayan. Bahkan aku tak menyadari penulis novel Yes, My Lord adalah wanita sepertimu."

"Memang apa yang salah? Aku hanya menyalurkan insprirasi."

"Kupikir kau adalah wanita yang liar bagaikan macan," seru Draco menatap Hermione. "Ternyata hanyalah seekor kucing,"

"Hey. Aku bisa menjadi liar, kalau aku bersama kekasihku." Seru Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau malam ini. Anggap saja sebagai malam perkenalan."

"Malam perkenalan?"

"Tentu. Kita akan segera menikah. Masak kita tak mengenal masing-masing," ucap Draco berjalan menuju dapur membongkar kulkas.

"Kau bercanda. Kau tak memiliki fire whiskey? Atau minuman keras apapun?"

"Aku bukan pemabuk. Lagipula aku membenci minuman itu," seru Hermione. Draco mengambil sebotol susu dan meminumnya dengan lahap.

"Ini, kita main. Truth or dare. Tapi truthnya mengenai pasangan masing-masing sampai kita salah satu terlelap, bagaimana?" tanya Draco mengacungkan botol susu.

"Baiklah,"

"Kita melakukannya dimana atau di kamarmu?" tanya Draco dan memberikan nada nakal pada bagian dikamar.

"Diruang tamu saja." ucap Hermione melipat mejanya. Sehingga ada tempat cukup luas untuk bermain.

"First. Aku akan memutar atau kau yang akan memutar," tanya Draco.

"Kau saja," ucap Hermione.

"Baiklah," ucap Draco memutar botol dan mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Truth or dare,"

"Truth," ucap Draco santai.

Hermione berpikiran sejenak. "Apa kau memiliki saudara?"

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal, tetapi aku memiliki saudara angkat."

"SIapa namanya?"

"Pertanyaan hanya cukup sekali, Hermione." ucap Draco memutar botol.

Dan botol mengarah kembali ke Draco. "SIal,"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Mengapa kau menindik wajahmu sampai seperti itu? Bukankah kau darah bangsawan. Apakah orang tuamu tak melarang?"

"Aku menindik semuanya ketika aku masih sma. Aku memang berdarah bangsawan, mereka tahu dan memasukanku ke bimbingan konserling,"

"Cuma itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau tak menyuruhku untuk bercerita bukan?"

Hermione hanya mendengus kesal lalu memutar botol dihadapannya. botol itu berputar dan mengarah kearah Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"Dare, menarik. Cium aku,"

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco serius. "Aku serius Hermione. Kulihat dari novelmu. Para wanita yang ada di karactermu adalah pencium yang hebat. Apakah pengarangnya juga memiliki ciuman yang hebat?" tanya Draco menyeringai puas.

"Kau tak boleh menolak Hermione. Salahmu sendiri kau memilih dare." Ucap Draco.

Hermione sedikit ragu. "Aku bukanlah pencium yang hebat."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah melakukan semua yang ada didalam novelmu?"

"Tidak pernah. Bahkan aku tak pernah berciuman kurasa dua tahun yang lalu,"

"Ya ampun Hermione. kurasa bibirmu sudah berkarat,"

"Enak saja,"

"Apa bukti—" ucapan Draco terhenti ketika ia merasakan Hermione mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Hermione mencekram kerah Draco. Hermione memejamkan matanya.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Hermione kaku dalam hal sedikit penasaran dengan Hermione, mengingat Hermione dimatanya adalah gadis yang polos walaupun ia adalah penulis novel romantis-erotis. Draco tentu tak mungkin mau menghentikan ciuman ini. Ia melumat sedikit bibir Hermione, lidah Draco mulai mendorong bibir Hermione untuk masuk. Hermione terlihat ragu dan enggan. Namun, Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione dan membuat Hermione terkejut dan membuka mulutnya.

Hermione dapat merasakan bola kecil yang berada dilidah Draco menyentuhnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan, ia masih ingat bahwa Ron saja kekasihnya belum pernah menciumnya sepanas ini.

Hermione menikmati. Dia belum pernah merasakan ciuman panas dan liar dari pria manapun walaupun ia bisa menjelaskan ciuman itu dari film-film yang sering dilihatnya.

Draco terlihat lihai walaupun umurnya lebih muda darinya. Cengkraman Hermione mulai melemah. Draco menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya membuat ia tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Hermione melepaskan ciumannya dan bersemu merah memandang mata kelabu yang sedang menatapnya dengan menyeringai.

Mata kelabu itu sungguh seolah menghipnotis Hermione agar luluh dalam pria itu.

"Well, Hermione. Ciumanmu hebat juga," kekeh Draco memutar botol kembali dan mengarah kearah Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," ucap Hermione cepat. Ia tak mau lagi mengucapkan Dare yang mungkin saja Draco memaksanya untuk bercinta.

"Um, mengapa kau mau menjadi seorang penulis?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan inspirasiku. Kau tahu, aku menyukai hal yang namanya tentang penulis atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni dan imajinasi." Ucap Hermione panjang lebar. Hermione memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah kearah Draco.

"Truth," jawab Draco singkat.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi model majalah porno? Apakah orang tuamu tak melarangmu? Ceritakan semuanya,"

Draco diam. Memandang Hermione dengan pandangan sayu. Seolah engan sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

"Ceritanya panjang Hermione." ucap Draco. "Berjanjilah. Kau tak boleh memberi tahu siapun dan kuharap kau tak memandangku aneh setelah mendengar cerita ini,"

"Baiklah," ucap Hermione. Draco pindah tempat duduk disebelah Hermione. Meneguk susu putih itu dengan canggung.

"Semuanya berawal dari—"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Hello aku kembali lagi dengan judul baru. Hehe, SCANDAL. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dan mereview hehe.**

**Cerita ini sebagai pengganti Yes, My Lord yang sudah tamat. **

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Constantinest**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCANDAL**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Hermione seorang penulis novel Romantis-erotis yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?**

**Pria itu tersenyum licik seolah sedang memandang sesuatu. Hermione dapat melihat jelas Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi."**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

_xoxoxoxoxxoxo-

Draco tersenyum simpul. Menatap mata hasel besar milik Hermione yang memandangnya dengan pandangan antusias. Mengulus rambutnya perlahan. Lucu rasanya melihat Hermione yang memandangnya dengan pandangan antusias.

"Cerita ini berawal dari," ucap Draco, diam sejenak. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak membatalkan kontrak pernikahan kita," ucap Draco.

"Cepatlah Draco. Kau ini berbelit-belit," ucap Hermione tak sabar.

"Tenanglah, aku pasti akan menjelaskannya kepadamu," Ucap Draco. "Cerita ini berasal ketika aku Sma. Aku sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik, Hermione. Bahkan sebelum aku Sma, aku menjuarai banyak piala. Namun, ketika aku masuk Sma. Aku bergaul dengan orang yang salah. Menjadi seorang pencuri, pecandu minuman keras yang sampai sekarang susah untuk dihilangkan."

Hermione terkejut menatap Draco dengan pandangan iba. "Kelas dua sma, aku nyaris keluar dari sekolah karena tertangkap basah tawuran. Merokok, dugem, masih banyak lagi." Ucap Draco memandang langit-langit dengan bimbang.

"Namun, Theo menyelamatkanku. Dia menawari aku perkerjaan. Ketika aku tak memiliki rumah."

"Tak memiliki rumah?" tanya Hermione memandang Draco bingung.

"Orang tuaku mengusirku. Karena, perlakuanku yang buruk." Ucap Draco membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Theo menawari perkerjaan. Yah, walaupun menjadi model majalah dewasa. Aku menerima. Dia juga menjagaku dan mendidikku menjadi seseorang walaupun perkerjaanku seperti itu. Namun, dia menjagaku untuk menjunjung tinggi martabatku dan tak boleh direndahkan oleh siapapun." Ucap Draco mengecup kening Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam, memandang Draco dengan sedikit kasihan. Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang ceria, dirinya menyimpan sesuatu yang buruk dan kelam.

"Aku akan memutar botolnya," ucap Draco mengambil botol susu dan memutarnya. Botol itu mengarah kepada Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," ucap Hermione tersenyum.

"Um, Hermione. Apa kau masih—" ucap Draco ragu, "Perawan?"

Hermione yang mendengarnya bagaikan disambar petir. Jantungnya berdetak agak cepat. Pertanyaan tabu yang tak pantas disebut.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan itu?"

"Um, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu," ucap Draco tersenyum lebar.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tak percaya. Draco masih tersenyum lebar seolah perkataannya adalah sebuah perkataan biasa. Hermione melemparkan bantal kewajah Draco dan berdiri. "Aku mau tidur,"

"Hey, Hermione. Kau harus menjawabnya. Itu tidak adil," ucap Draco memandang Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku lelah Draco. Aku mau tidur,"

Draco berdiri menarik tangan Hermione, membuat tubuh wanita itu terlunjak kebelakang. "Apa?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Draco polos memasang cengiran seperti biasa.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa," ucap Hermione menepuk keningnya sendiri. Mengambil beberapa bantal dan selimut lalu menaruhnya diatas sofa.

"Kau bercandakan Hermione?" seru Draco memandang Hermione dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bercanda? Tentu tidak. Kau tidur disini, Draco." ucap Hermione memasang senyuman manis. Draco tertawa menghina. "Kau bercanda. Aku seorang artis yang biasanya diperlakukan dengan baik? Tak bisakah, kau memperlakukanku dengan baik?"

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Tidur dikamarmu," ucap Draco mengambil bantal dan selimut disofa dan membawanya kekamar Hermione.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak peduli, kau siapa. Kau tidur disofa," seru Hermione meninggi.

"Baiklah, anggap aku tamu." Seru Draco masuk kekamar Hermione dan merapikan bantal di sebelah kasur Hermione.

"Tidak. Walaupun kau tamu, kau harus tidur disofa."

"Aku menolak. Aku mau tidur di kasurmu. Anggap saja kita sudah menikah atau apa," seru Draco berbaring di kasur dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Hermione mendengus sebal. Menyusun bantal guling sebagai pembatas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berteriak, jika kau macam-macam." Ucap Hermione berbalik dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tenanglah Hermione. Kau pikir aku liar seperti itu? Walaupun aku tak tertarik kepada tubuh kecilmu itu, namun—"

"Tidurlah Draco. Kau ini cerewet sekali," seru Hermione kesal. Mematikan lampu tidur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Apakah kau tak memberikanku kecupan?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban atau apa. Yang ada hanya hembusan nafas Hermione yang hangat. Draco menatap langit-langit bingung.

Sebenarnya cerita masa lalunya lebih kelam daripada itu. Ia masih ingat. Ketika, pertama kali menginjak apa itu sisi gelap. Begitu menyeramkan dan membuat, ia harus berpikir dua kali.

Diperkosa ketika masuk kelas SMA oleh kakak kelasmu sendiri yang mengidap kelainan. DIa meninggalkan Draco dengan keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai pakaianpun menutupi tubuhnya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih berharap ada orang yang iba padanya.

Hingga ia bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin iba padanya. Bukannya malah membuatnya lebih terluka lagi. Tak laki-laki atau perempuan tetaplah sama. Mereka Brengsek.

DI saat, ia benar-benar putus asa. Theodore Nott, Pria yang dikira akan memperkosanya juga. Ternyata, membuka bajunya menutupi tubuh Draco yang sudah terhina. Merangkulnya ketempat aman. Mengajarkan bahwa yang kuat yang menang.

Mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Bukan Draco Malfoy yang culun melainkan Draco Malfoy, pria yang gagah.

Buktinya adalah mengukir tubuhnya sendiri dengan sebuah tulisan di dekat pusarnya. Bertuliskan " I'm Stronger"

Nama Theodore Nott di lengan bagian atas. Dan sebuah sayap malaikat dibagian punggungnya. Menindik tubuhnya dengan beberapa anting-anting. Namun, ia bahagia. Ia senang dan tak menjadi seorang yang pemgecut. Entalah mungkin jika ia tak bertemu dengan Theo. Mungkin ia sudah tak berada disini.

Surga jauh lebih baik. Namun, apakah dirinya pantas masuk surga?

Draco bangun, ia masih belum bisa tidur. Menatap wajah polos Hermione. Menurutnya, Hermione ini polos atau memang bodoh? Mempercayai dirinya yang jelas bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah perjanjian, Hermione mau membagi ranjang dengannya.

Apakah wanita ini tak pernah berpikir? Bahwa, mungkin saja Draco bisa memperkosanya ketika malam. Membunuhnya dan menyembunyikan mayatnya ditembok rumah? Layaknya film pembunuhan sadis?

Nyatanya. Hermione menerimanya, dengan berbagi ranjang saja. Draco sudah mengetahui sifat Hermione.

Hermione adalah pribadi yang baik. Itu sebapnya juga, Draco mau membuat perjanjian dengannya. Ditambah lagi, saudaranya yang bisa dibilang memiliki hubungan dengan Theo. Membuat Draco setuju, menikah dengan wanita yang jauh dibawahnya.

Yang dirugikan Hermione bukan Draco. Dengan pernikahan ini, namanya akan terus melejit. Sementara Hermione hanyalah sebuah tameng untuk menutupinya dari kejaran Fans girl yang membuat Trauma Draco kambuh.

Tentu, hal mengerikan itu membuatnya tak bisa nyaman berdekatan dengan wanita manapun. Kacuali Hermione, mengasikan melihat wanita yang tak pernah mengenalnya atau menyukainya bisa bersamanya.

Memandang wajah Hermione yang begitu tenang. Namun, satu yang Draco pikirkan. Bukankah Hermione adalah seorang penulis novel yang romantis-erotis. Namun, belum pernah melakukan semuanya. Lucu bukan?

Mengulus kening Hermione. Mengecupnya perlahan.

Perjanjian ini menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Hermione diterpa kabar buruk bahwa dirinya adalah seorang wanita jalang yang mencari cinta namun tak pernah berhasil untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan Draco mengetahui isu itu. Menikahi Hermione, tentu para orang yang membencinya akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyebarkan isu itu.

Mengingat Theodore adalah seorang pengacara yang hebat. Semua kasus bisa ia hajar sampai tuntas.

Hermione membuka matanya. Menatap Draco yang duduk di kasurnya, rambutnya acak-acakan, nafasnya beraturan.

"Draco? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Hermione ditengah kesadaraannya.

Draco menoleh, tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin minum." Ucapnya berdiri menjauhi kasur.

Insomianya kumat lagi. Ketergantungannya terhadap obat tidur sungguh menyiksa.

Obat tidur? Tentu bintan porno yang selalu sibuk dengan pemotretan ditambah lagi dengan pola hidup yang tak sehat membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengurus. Entah, kalau Hermione mengetahui ini apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Selama wanita itu tidak tahu, semuanya aman.

Meneguk susu dingin dengan kasar. Memandang kaca jendela dengan pandangan nar-nar.

Hermione berjalan menuju dapur. "Ada apa Draco?"

"Tak apa. Maaf, apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Ya, Kau mengangguku. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak jika kau masih terjaga." Ucap Hermione mengosok lengannya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur." Ucap Draco. "Aku ini Insomnia."

Hermione menundukan kepalanya. "Akan kubuat kau tidur," ucap Hermione melantur.

"Seperti?"

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya berjalan dan hampir roboh. Untung saja Draco menahannya jadi tubuhnya tak terjatuh kelantai.

"Seperti, Kau tertidur sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang indah," ucap Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membayangkan dirimu telanjang?" ucap Draco jail. Namun, Hermione hanya diam sebentar. "Ide yang—" ucap Hermione jatuh terlelap kedalam tidurnya sendiri.

Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione ternyata memiliki kemampuan tidur sambil berjalan.

Mengendong tubuh mugil itu menuju kamarnya dan membaringkannya ke kasurnya. Mengulus pipinya yang mulus. Nafas Hermione begitu teratur.

"Draco," panggil Hermione pelan.

Perasaan bahagia ketika Hermione memanggil namanya. Apakah Hermione memimpikannya? Ah memang resiko jadi orang tampan. "jangan itu makanan basi," ucap Hermione. Dan Draco cengo dibuatnya. "Dasar memangnya aku pengemis apa?" tanya Draco. Kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk tidur.

DUAAAKK. Draco merasakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa punggungnya ditendang oleh kaki kecil milik Hermione. Dengan segera ia berbalik menatap wanita itu yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Dasar," ucap Draco berbalik kemudia ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai. Hermione benar-benar menendang tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya dan membuat Draco terjatuh.

"Grrr, Kau ini." Seru Draco menahan amarah. Berdiri dan memandang Hermione. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Hermione tersenyum senang. "Kau pikir ini lucu?" erang Draco kesal.

Tubuh Hermione bergerak. Berguling ke tempat tidurnya. Dan melebarkan kakinya. Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang manis ternyata tidurnya sungguh buruk.

Draco tak bisa membayangkan punggungnya yang mulus bisa-bisa lurus bagaikan papan setrikaan jika ditendang terus menerus. Ditambah lagi Hermione yang tidurnya buruk, ralat sangat buruk membuat Draco yang insomnia mencoba tidur menjadi takut sendiri.

Menyingkirkan tubuh Hermione dari kasurnya. Menaruhnya ke tempat semula. Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya kembali.

-xoxoxoxxoxoxo-

Cahaya matahari perlahan terbuka. Hermione perlahan membuka matanya, tubuhnya begitu segar dan sungguh nyenyak. Tidurnya juga belum pernah senyenyak dan senyaman ini. Melirik kesebelah tempat tidurnya. Draco Malfoy sudah tak ada diranjangnya.

"Draco?" tanya Hermione bingung.

Hermione berjalan keluar, mengoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia melihat rambut pirang Draco yang sangat acak-acakan menatap televisi seperti mayat hidup.

"Draco, apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Apa kau terbius sesuatu?" tanya Hermione yang melihat Draco yang sungguh kacau. Draco menatap Hermione dengan gemas.

"Bagus, Kau sudah bangun. Sekarang, aku yang tidur." Serunya membanting bantal kesofa dan berjalan melewati Hermione.

"Kau terjaga semalaman?"

"Tentu. Aku takut tidur disebelahmu mungkin saja aku sudah gagar otak atau mungkin saja badanku bisa penuh dengan jejak kakimu," seru Draco meninggi.

Hermione hanya diam dibuatnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?

Draco mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo," ucap Draco lemas.

"Hey, Mate. Kau sakit? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada pemotretan?" ucap Theo namun sepertinya Draco sudah terlelap kedalam mimpinya.

Theo mematikan ponselnya. "Ada yang aneh dengan Draco. Apa jangan-jangan mereka semalam bermain? Dasar gelora anak muda," kekeh Theo.

Hermione sedang duduk dihadapan komputernya. Daritadi ia terus menerus mengetik namun dihapusnya kembali. Idenya sungguh buruk.

Hampir empat jam duduk dihadapan komputer berharap datangnya imajinasi seperti biasa. Namun, hasilnya nihil

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar. Hermione tak perlu menoleh tentu saja tamunya yang tak diundang yang baru saja bangun.

"Hello pemalas," ucap Hermione masih mencoba untuk mengetik.

"Aku sudah membaca novelmu. Baru setengah sih," ucap Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa.

Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Draco bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana piyama miliknya dan memengang buku novelnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengenakan pakaian?" tanya Hermione ketus.

" Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kau tahu tubuhku ini dihargai jutaan dolar tahu," ucap Draco mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti kehilangan idemu? Kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat Hermione."

"Bertemu dengan orang yang tepat? Kurasa kau musibah." Ucap Hermione mengerutu.

Draco hanya diam. Membaca novel Hermione kembali dan suara keyboard diketik terdengar.

"Kau begitu kaku, Hermione." ucap Draco.

"Kaku?"

"Tentu, Pria dibalam novelmu tentu saja. Pria yang baik tidak pernah mempermainkan wanita dan wanitanya adalah seorang wanita yang manis bahkan sangat manis. Akan kubantu kau," ucap Draco berdiri dari sofanya. Mendekati Hermione dan mendekatkan wajahnya kebahu Hermione. Berbisik dibelakang leher Hermione.

"Bagaimana, kalau kau buat tokoh prianya seperti aku? Nakal dan Liar serta haus akan wanita?" tanya Draco dengan nada mengoda. Hermione dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco yang mengelitik di lehernya.

"Dan si wanita adalah wanita yang polos sepertimu?" Tanya Draco. "Bukankah itu menarik dan panas?"

Hermione meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. "Kau tahu, Bagaimana kalau cerita kita yang kita buat? Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan? Atau aku adalah pria yang berkuasa dan dingin tak peduli kepada siapapun." Ucap Draco dengan nada dingin memburu. "Namun, aku tergila-gila kepada gadis manis yang polos dan belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun?"

Hermione merasa wajahnya memerah. Nafas Draco sungguh membuatnya tak tenang. Draco mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hermione. "Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Aku akan mencoba memberimu ide tentang pria yang liar. Bukan seperti pria dinovelmu yang menyedihkan itu. Terlalu melankolis dan lemah."

"Cukup, menyingkir dariku." Ucap Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju dapur. Draco tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Ini baru awal, Hermione."

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Hello aku kembali lagi dengan judul baru. Hehe, SCANDAL. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dan mereview hehe. Kemungkinan Updatenya bakal nyadat karena Author yang sibuk hehe. Beneran sibuk, jadi agak lama.**

**Cerita ini sebagai pengganti Yes, My Lord yang sudah tamat. **

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Constantinest**


	4. Chapter 4

**SCANDAL**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Hermione seorang penulis novel Romantis-erotis yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?**

**Pria itu tersenyum licik seolah sedang memandang sesuatu. Hermione dapat melihat jelas Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi."**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

_xoxoxoxoxxoxo-

Hermione berjalan kesal menuju dapur. Sebenarnya, ia menghindar dari pria itu karena risih dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, kita barus saja kenal. Dia merasa bahwa Hermione dan dia sangat akrab? Apakah itu bukan hal gila?

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Hermione mendengus mendengarnya, diliriknya sekilas. Draco Malfoy, bertelanjang dada tersenyum simpul menatapnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, berjalan seolah dirinya yang paling dipuja dan merasa dirinya hebat.

Mengambil tempat disebelah Hermione. Hermione sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Draco dan apa yang akan dilakukan. Mungkin jika Draco memeluknya ia akan langsung menghajarnya, atau jika Draco menciumnya mendadak mungkin ia akan menghajarnya sampai mati.

Draco tersenyum, menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Hermione yang sedang berdiri. "Apakah kau tak membuatkanku sarapan?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione terkejut, memandang pria yang sedang memainkan jarinya diatas meja. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang. "Kau bercanda, Draco? apa kau tak bisa melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul sebelas siang? Dan kau meminta sarapan?"

"Aku biasanya sarapan jam segini Hermione." seru Draco memandang Hermione.

"Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri bukan?"

"Kau-kan istriku." ucap Draco, berdiri memandang Hermione dengan intens. Jantung Hermione berdetak tidak karuan akibat pandangan Draco yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Hentikan. Kau ini mengangguku saja," seru Hermione kesal. Berjalan keluar menghindari Draco.

Draco tersenyum berjalan mengikuti Hermione yang kini sedang duduk dihadapan laptopnya. Terlihat dari tadi Hermione hanya mengetik lalu menghapusnya dan kegiatan itu terus ia lakukan berulang-ulang. Draco menyeringai puas, mendekatinya, menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Hermione dan mulai memijatnya. Hermione semula terkejut, namun dengan segera Draco berkata, "Tenanglah, Hermione. Aku hanya memberikan pijatan, tidak lebih atau tanpa maksud lain."

Hermione hanya diam dan menikmati pijatan Draco. "Ternyata, kau memiliki bakat memijat juga ya?"

Draco hanya tersenyum manis. Hinga sebuah ketukan kasar terdengar, terlihat sekali dari bunyi ketukan yang terus-menerus memaksa untuk dibuka.

"Draco. Aku yang akan—"

"Hermione. Biar, aku saja yang buka." Ucap Draco segera berlari menuju pintu. Gangang pintu diputar dan menunjukan siapa tamu. Mata Draco terdiam sejenak lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Namun, tangan orang itu menahan gangang pintu dan mendorong pintu dengan paksa. Akhirnya, kejadian dorong mendorong dimulai.

"Buka-Buka pintunya, Draco. Kau pikir aku penangih hutang apa? Buka pintunya." Seru seseorang diluar sana yang sedang memaksa Draco. Draco hanya diam tak menjawab dan terus mendorong.

"Draco. Hentikan, ijinkan aku masuk."

Draco masih diam dan terus mendorong agar pria itu menyerah. Ucapan pria itu membuat Hermione selaku sang pemilik rumah merasa tak beres.

Memang tak beres.

"Draco. SIapa itu?" tanya Hermione melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Draco ketus.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Seru Draco cepat.

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Inikah perlakuanmu kepadaku? Kau tak mengakuiku?"

"Buka pintunya." Seru Hermione galak.

"Tidak, Hermione. Dia ini wartawan yang menginginkan berita." Seru Draco histeris. Hermione hanya menghela nafas, mendorong Draco sehingga pria itu jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dan karena Draco jatuh otomatis tamu itu terdorong jatuh bersebelahan dengan Draco.

"Siapa kau?" seru Hermione galak.

"Siapa aku? Kau tak tahu aku?!" seru pria itu.

Hermione hanya memutar matanya. "Tidak,"

Pria itu berdiri, merapikan mantel bulunya yang gak karu-karuan. Merapikan rambutnya sebentar, dan melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Theodore Nott. Manager Draco," seru pria itu mengeluarkan kartu nama.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Draco berdiri dari jatuhnya dan mendekati Hermione.

"Tentu untuk memastikan bahwa artisku aman." Seru Theo berjalan keluar menyeret beberapa koper. "Draco, bantu aku."

Draco hanya menurut dan membantu Theo membawakan koper yang bisa dibilang banyak untuk pria normal.

"Kenapa kau membawa koper?" tanya Hermione. ia sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak sejak kedatangan Theo tadi.

"Tentu menginap. Dimanapun artis-ku berada. Aku pasti akan ada,"

Hermione memijat pelipisnya perlahan. "Siapa yang menginginkan kalian berdua menginap?" tanya Hermione galak.

"Tentu Draco. Dimana ada Draco, disitu ada aku. Kita sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan." Seru Theo bangga dan Draco hanya memberikan Death Glare kepada pria tak tahu malu dan waktu ini.

"Benarkah?" seru Hermione mengambil koper dari tangan Draco menyeretnya dan membantingnya keluar. "Keluar dari rumahku. Kalian pikir kamarku hotel apa? Tak peduli siapa kau atau apa perkerjaanmu. Aku tak peduli. KELUAR," seru Hermione memberikan penekanan pada kata 'keluar'

"Hermione, jangan galak seperti itu. Aku tahu, kakakku ini memang bodoh dan idiot. Jadi maafkanlah dia." Seru Draco memohon.

"Dasar wanita tua tak tahu diuntung." Seru Theo mencibir dari sofa.

"Apa katamu!" seru Hermione meninggi. Menatap pria yang sedang duduk disofanya tanpa bersalah dan mencibir sang pemilik rumah.

"Matilah aku," seru Draco menepuk keningnya. Theodore Nott, memang pria yang bisa dibilang pandai menyulut amarah ditambah lagi Hermione tipikal wanita yang gampang marah.

"Yeah. Wanita yang tak tahu diuntung. Jika kau membutuhkan uang, aku akan membayar perhari. Tinggal sebutkan saja apa yang kau mau." Seru Theo menantang.

"Kau. Aku tak butuh uangmu. Siapa yang menginjinkan kalian yang tinggal se-enaknya dirumahku!" seru Hermione tinggi.

"Okay cukup. Hermione, kita akan membayar uang perhari dan ijinkan aku dan Theo menginap. Kedua, Theo jaga mulutmu jika kau mau tinggal disini. Hermione, akan kubuat dia tak-kan menggangumu." Seru Draco menenangkan mereka berdua. "Bagaimana setuju?"

"Baiklah," seru Theo. Sementara Hermione hanya mendengus dan mengangguk setuju.

"Asalkan dia mau meminta maaf," seru Hermione mendegus.

Theo melotot mendengar ucapan Hermione, lalu melirik Draco yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ucap Theo mengulurkan tangannya namun sama sekali tak mau memandang Hermione.

"Kumaafkan," seru Hermione pergi tanpa menjabat tangan Theo yang membuat pria itu harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak. "Lihat," seru Theo meninggi.

"Sudahlah Theo. Kau sendiri yang mulai. Gara-gara kau, aku nyaris diusir dari sini." Seru Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Aku tak percaya. Wanita seperti itu yang kau pilih untuk menjadi istrimu. Memang dia terlihat masih muda, tubuhnya juga menarik dan ia juga memiliki tatapan yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan—"

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?!" seru Draco melirik Theo. Pria itu hanya menyeringai puas dan berkata, "Tentu tidak. Aku lebih suka wanita yang seksi daripada dia, Tua dan pemarah. Pantas, ia tak segera menikah." Sindir Theo tertawa gemas. Sementara Draco berdoa agar Hermione tak mendengarnya.

"Theo sadarkah umurmu hanya beda satu tahun dengan dia? Bahkan kau lebih tua darinya. Kau juga belum menikah" tanya Draco.

"Kuharap dengan mulutmu itu. Hermione akan lebih sabar untuk menghadapimu," ucap Draco menunduk pelan.

"Hey Mate. Jangan lemas seperti itu. Aku datang kesini karena menghawatirkan dirimu tau," seru Theo mengacak perlahan rambut Draco dan merangkulnya.

"Kurasa kau malah membuat semuanya bertambah buruk."

Theo hanya tersenyum mengacak rambut Draco dan menghimpitnya membuat pria itu meronta-ronta. Hermione yang kebetulan lewat dan menatap dua pria yang sedang berpelukan, mungkin. Hanya menyerit dahi. "Dasar kelainan."

"Her-Hermione. Aku bukan homo," seru Draco berlari mengejar Hermione. "Theo ini semua salahmu," seru Draco. Theo hanya menyerit dahi dan tersenyum puas.

-Xoxoxoxxoxo-

Hermione duduk mencoba untuk mengetik sepatah atau mungkin selembar kertas. Namun, tidak bisa. Ia sudah menyoret-nyoret kertas dan merobeknya dan melakukan hal sama. Namun, idenya kali ini benar-benar buntu.

Mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi ditambah lagi suara gaduh yang di buat oleh dua pria yang tak dikenal yang memaksa untuk tinggal. Suara gaduh, seperti panci jatuh, jeritan Theo dan Draco serta banyak lagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan dua pria itu.

Hermione agak takut mungkin mereka bisa meledakan rumah atau apa. Ia masih mencoba untuk mencari ide, membayangkan hal-hal romantis. Namun, suara bunyi tak jelas dari luar membuat imajinasi Hermione hancur.

Mendengus kesal dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan segera. Dua pria mengenakan celemek yang dilumuti oleh berbagai macam noda. Panci ditangan Theo dan sutil kayu ditangan Draco. Mereka terlihat akan bertengkar sebentar lagi.

Dan yang membuat Hermione akan meledak sebentar lagi karena barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Aku lapar," seru Theo tanpa tampang berdosa. Hermione hanya menghela nafas memang dua pria yang bisa dibilang bodoh atau mungkin dibawah bodoh bersatu dan membuat rumah Hermione akan hancur.

"Lalu?"

"Kami akan memasak. Hanya saja, Draco yang sok tahu ini memasukan saus sambal padahal yang benar saus tomat." Seru Theo melirik Draco.

"Aku tahu resep ini. Dan yang kumasukan ini benar."

"Kita akan membuat sup merah. Bukan sup sambal." Seru Theo meninggi.

"Aku tahu. Namun, bukankah ditambah sedikit sambal akan jauh lebih enak?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sup merah terbuat dari tomat bukan sambal." Seru Theo menatap Draco.

"Aku hanya memasukannya sedikit. Tidak banyak,"

"Apa kau bilang. Itu sudah banyak untukku,"

"Cukup. Kalian berdua yang dihadapanku adalah pria dewasa. Bukan, pria yang masih anak-anak, mengerti. Jika kalian lapar, aku akan memasakan untuk kalian." Seru Hermione mengambil panci dan sutil kayu dari Draco dan Theo lalu menyuruh mereka untuk tidak masuk kedapur dan menunggu sambil menonton tv.

Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu sambil menonton acara yang bisa dibilang membosankan. Mengingat tidak ada Tv cabel dirumah Hermione. jadi Chanel-chanel yang membosankan.

"Hermione. Apa masih lama? Aku sudah tak kuat, bahkan aku melihat Theo seperti ayam panggang." Seru Draco dan membuat Theo menjauh dari tempat duduknya dari Draco.

"Ya, Kalian boleh masuk." Seru Hermione. Kedua pria itu segera berlari mendekati dapur. Aroma harum masakan menyeruak menuju indra mereka. DIsana Hermione masih dengan celemeknya.

Menata meja yang dilapisi banyak makanan. Ada Sup merah yang tadi mereka buat hanya saja diganti Hermione yang menurutnya rasanya seperti racun. Spageti dengan bakso lalu ice cream strawberry sebagai desertnya.

"Wow. Aku tak percaya kau membuatnya. Apa kau mengunakan sihir?" tanya Draco menyeringai senang dan segera duduk.

Theo menatap makanan dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau hebat Hermione." ucapnya kagum.

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan selama sebulan.

Theo mengunakan garpu dan sendok dengan benar. Menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit kemulutnya, memotong baksonya menjadi empat bagian dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah secara perlahan. Mengambil tempat sup lalu mencicipinya dengan perlahan. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet lalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hermione. Sungguh, elegan.

Draco makan dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan Theo. Hermione merasa sepertinya ia merasa makan didalam perjamuan kerajaan. Hanya saja Draco lebih suka menyendokan sedikit dessertnya sementara Theo tak memakan dessertnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa Theo. Kau tak menyukai dessertnya?" tanya Hermione penasaran menatap pria yang hanya menatap dessertnya saja.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku alergi dengan Strawberry." Ucap Theo.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau tak pernah mencicipi Strawberry?" tanya Hermione antusias.

"Ya, jika aku memakan Strawberry aku akan gatal-gatal dan menggaruk sepanjang waktu. Sementara Draco alergi dengan kacang dan udang." Ucap Theo.

"Benarkah itu Draco?" tanya Hermione. "Ya," jawab Draco singkat.

"Jika ia memakan kacang, ia akan langsung sesak nafas. Sementara, jika ia makan udang, dia akan langsung gatal-gatal dan panas tinggi." ucap Theo dan Draco hanya mengannguk setuju. "Jadi Hermione jangan pernah memberi kami makanan seperti itu, atau fatal,"

"Benarkah?"

"Draco pernah hampir kritis, gara-gara makan udang dan kacang secara bersamaan. Hasilnya dia langsung sesak nafas dan gatal-gatal, sebulan dia dirumah sakit."

"Hermione terimakasih. Makanan ini sungguh enak, aku belum pernah makan masakan rumah dengan seenak ini," ucap Draco menyeringai puas berdiri dan menaruh piring kotor ke tempat pencucian.

"Biar kubantu Hermione," tawar Theo. Ternyata dibalik mulutnya yang tajam hatinya baik juga. "Baiklah,"

Draco keluar dan kembali kesofa, mengutak-atik televisi dan berniat besok akan membeli Tv Kabel.

Hermione membersihkan piring dengan sabun sementara Theo yang membilas. "So, Hermione. Sudah berapa lama kau bergulat dengan laptop?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Menjadi penulis," ucap Theo.

"Kurasa lima belas tahun." Seru Hermione tersenyum puas.

"Waktu yang lama juga. Sebenarnya, aku mau menjadi penulis. Hanya saja kurasa aku lebih berbakat dalam bidang foto memfoto."

"Kau suka memfoto?"

"Ya, jika Draco sedang syuting. Aku sering mengambil gambar,"

"Kakak-ku juga sama seperti mu. Jadi perkerjaannya menjadi fotografer." Ucap Hermione riang.

"Benarkah? Dimana kakakmu sekarang?" tanya Theo sambil menyusun piring-piring di rak.

"Kakakku sedang tugas. Pulangnya mungkin masih dua minggu lagi. Entahlah, apa yang akan kakakku lakukan jika melihat kalian." Ucap Hermione membersihkan tangannya sendiri.

"Biar kutebak. Nama kakakmu adalah Tom Riddle bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tanya saja kakakmu. Apakah dia mengenalku?" tanya Theo membersihkan tangannya dan keluar dari dapur.

Hermione hanya bisa diam memproses perkataan Theo.

-XIxxixoxo-

Hermione duduk disebrang Draco masih mencoba memikirkan ide buat Novelnya. Draco disebelahnya Theo, hanya duduk sambil meminum cola dan memakan es krim yang diambilnya dari kulkas Hermione. Baginya barang Hermione adalah barang milik Draco juga.

"Draco. Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Theo tiba-tiba membuat Draco tersedak eskrim dan Hermione mengentikan tulisannya dan melotot kearah Theo.

"Kau tahu bukan, bulan depan kau akan Syuting sehingga kemungkinan kalian untuk menikah akan susah." Ucap Theo mengeluarkan cacatan dari kantongnya. Setelah itu mungkin tiga bulan selanjutnya kau akan ke roma untuk pengambilan gambar dan sebulan kemudian kau akan ke brazil untuk pengambilan foto majalah playboy." Ucap Theo menatap jadwal yang berada ditangannya.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku tak bisa lama-lama dengan Hermione donk? Padahal aku ingin sekali bersamanya." Ucap Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan memelas. Hermione hanya mengeleng mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Kurasa minggu depan. Siapkan semuanya."

"Apa minggu depan?"

"Ya, kurasa itu terlalu lama. Theo mulai besok siapkan pernikahannya." Ucap Draco, Theo hanya menurut dan melaksanakan perintah Draco.

"Apa. Kau tak meminta pendapatku," ucap Hermione meninggi.

"Hermione bukankah diperjanjian kita aku bebas mengatur kapan kita menikah? Bukankah semakin cepat akan semakin bagus?" tanya Draco memandang lembut kearah Hermione.

"Ta—Tapi."

"Lagipula ini hanya pernikahan kontrak." Ucap Theo dan disusul anggukan semangat oleh Draco.

Hermione hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah," ucap Hermione putus asa.

Draco menyeringai puas dan melirik Theo dan pria itu hanya mengeluarkan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"Akan kubuat hidupmu yang menyedihkan dan membosankan, akan berubah. Hermione,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Hello aku kembali lagi dengan judul baru. Hehe, SCANDAL. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dan mereview hehe. Kemungkinan Updatenya bakal nyadat karena Author yang sibuk hehe. Beneran sibuk, jadi agak lama.**

**Cerita ini sebagai pengganti Yes, My Lord yang sudah tamat. **

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Constantinest**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCANDAL**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Hermione seorang penulis novel Romantis-erotis yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?**

**Pria itu tersenyum licik seolah sedang memandang sesuatu. Hermione dapat melihat jelas Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi."**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

_xoxoxoxoxxoxo-

Mata coklatnya masih menatap cangkir coklat panas ditangannya. Terlihat jelas ia masih bingung dan ragu. Sesekali memandang jam dinding yang hanya bergerak sedikit. Menghela nafas dan menundukan wajahnya kembali.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut biru menyala, menatap pria di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kaukan calon suaminya." Ucap Theo sewot. Draco hanya diam dan menatap kembali Hermione yang masih duduk di dapur sesekali menoleh kearahnya. Namun hanya diam tak menjawab atau menyapanya seperti biasanya.

Bahkan sudah dua hari Hermione seperti ini. Diam, lebih banyak melamun dan masih banyak lagi. Sementara, dua pria ini hanya diam dan menatap Hermione. Takut mendekat, yang kemungkinan bisa-bisa diusir dari rumah.

Hermione beranjak dari kursinya. Menatap dua pria yang menyengir lebar, lalu menghela nafas dan duduk disofa.

"Draco. Kau apakan dia?" tanya Theo menatap pria disebelahnya dengan pandangan menuduh. "Apa kau mengerjainya?"

"Ti-Tidak," ucap Draco cepat.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia berubah menjelang pernikahan kalian. Kurasa kau harus bertanya kepadanya atau sampai kalian menikah, dia akan bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Theo menodongkan pensil kearah Draco. "Dan hapus semirmu itu."

"Hey, Aku mengecat ini dari jam lima pagi tadi tahu. Nanti akan kuhapus." Ucap Draco.

Theo hanya mengeleng menatap Draco yang memang terkenal suka mengecat rambutnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang. Namun, catnya bukan permanen dan tidak merusak rambut pirangnya. Sehingga membuat para paparazi harus benar-benar pintar untuk melacaknya.

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap kedua pria dengan pandangan lemah. "Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku. Kalian tak perlu mencariku," ucap Hermione menuliskan sesuatu dikertas dan menyerahkannya ke Draco. "Cari aku dirumah itu, jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Um, Baiklah." Ucap Draco menerima kertas itu dan menyerahkannya ke Theo.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Theo dan Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

-xoxoxoxo-

Hermione menghela nafas berat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kantor penerbitannya. Beberapa orang mulai menyapanya dan tersenyum kepadanya, namun Hermione hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir dari wajahnya yang cantik. Ia menuju tempat Ginny Weasley, teman sekaligus orang yang paling dipercaya Hermione. Walaupun, memiliki mulut yang agak kurang bisa dijaga.

Hermione melihat Ginny yang sedang asyik membaca artikel suatu majalah. Sebuah tepukan pelan membuat Ginny menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Hermione yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hermione," serunya girang, berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Hermione. Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, kalau kau mau datang?" tanyanya menatap Hermione.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hermione?" tanya Ginny menatap Hermione yang menekuk wajahnya dari tadi. "Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ginny segera pergi memasuki kantor Harry.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian Ginny keluar ruangan dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ikut aku," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Hermione.

**-XOxoxoxoxoXo-**

Hermione menyeruput kopinya, sementara Ginny masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Hingga, pesanan Ginny datang.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget.

"Ti—Tidak. Tidak ada masalah," ucapnya seraya mengaduk kopinya lagi.

"Hermione, aku yakin kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritakanlah kepadaku, semoga itu dapat membantu," ucap Ginny seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Aku baik Gin, Hanya saja—" terlihat ekspresi wajah Hermione berubah menjadi sedikit ragu dan Ginny menangkap mimik wajah Hermione dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tak nyaman bersama Draco?"

Pertanyaan Ginny, benar-benar sukses membuat Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap temannya lalu menganguk perlahan. "Sudah kuduga, ada apa? Bukannya, seharusnya kau senang bersamanya?"

Hermione menunduk lagi.

"Hermione, maaf jika aku membuatmu tertekan. Aku akan membantumu, ceritakanlah. Apa kau sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Draco?" tanya Ginny melunak.

Hermione menghirup nafasnya dengan berat lalu mengeluarkannya. "Aku akan menikah," ucapnya dengan lambat. Ginny yang mendengar perkataan Hermione, langsung diam seolah disihir menjadi sebuah es.

"Ka—Kau bercanda bukan?" tanya Ginny memandang mata Hazel itu. Mata Hazel yang memancarkan sebuah rasa takut, ragu dan gelisah serta tidak nyaman.

"Aku serius." Ucap Hermione memandang sahabatnya.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa? Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya. Hanya seminggu, berita itu melejit. Kau sudah menikah dengannya?"

"Hanya kontrak Ginny. Setahun kemudian aku dan dia akan bercerai." Ucap Hermione menghela nafas.

"Menikah? Bercerai dalam waktu setahun. Apakah ini gila?" seru Ginny histeris.

"Tenanglah Ginny. Aku dan Draco sudah terlibat kontrak, dan aku menyetujuinya. Hanya saja itu juga keraguanku,"

Ginnya masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menatap temannya dengan pandangan yakin. "Ragu? Apa yang kau ragukan Hermione dari sebuah pernikahan kontrak?"

"Ginny. Apa menurutmu ini salah?" tanya Hermione.

"Kurasa ini tidak bisa dibilang salah maupun benar, Hermione."

Hermione menundukan wajahnya lagi. "Aku belum siap, aku belum mau menikah walaupun ini kontrak."

Ginny diam, tak bisa menjawab ucapan Hermione.

"Tapi aku setuju, karena aku ingin membalas dendam kepada Ron. Dengan cara menikah dengan Draco, Maaf Ginny. Aku sekarang berbicara kepadamu bukan sebagai adik dari Ron melainkan temanku."

"Aku mengerti. Kakakku, memang brengsek Hermione, dan aku mengakuinya." Ucap Ginny.

"Walaupun ini kontrak. Tapi, aku masih ragu untuk menikah dengannya. Yang ku-mau hanyalah menikah seperti didalam novel atau apa, bukan seperti ini. Terbelit dengan sebuah Scandal."

"Namun, aku menyadari bahwa hidup tak semanis dan tak seindah didalam novel. Bahkan aku sang pengarangnya sekalipun," ucap Hermione berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Menjadi seorang istri. Mungkin gampang bagi Draco untuk menceraikanku. Namun, dampak pada akhirnya, aku yang akan rugi. Menyandang nama Malfoy pada bagian belakang namaku."

"Aku binggung, Ginny. Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah benar, tapi disisi lain aku merasa salah. Aku tahu, aku memang egois. Tapi—" ucap Hermione bergetar.

Ginny yang melihat itu segera pindah posisi, duduk disebelah Hermione dan memeluknya dengan lembut, mengulus rambutnya perlahan dan membiarkan Hermione menangis di pundaknya. "Kau tak salah Hermione. Kau benar, banyak orang yang memandangmu sebagai wanita yang tak baik, karena perkerjaanmu dan kisah cintamu yang bisa dibilang tak sebagus novel karanganmu."

"Banyak ibu-ibu yang mencibirmu, karena kau tak segera menikah. Kurasa dengan adanya Scandal ini membuat namamu dibersihkan setidaknya dibalik kemegahan nama Draco. Kurasa ada bagusnya kau menerima tawarannya. Selanjutnya, kau hanya tinggal menyiapkan hatimu saja, Hermione."

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan tisu. "Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Awalnya aku ragu, namun kurasa ucapanmu benar, Ginny."

"So, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan pesta mu sebelum menjadi istri?" tanya Ginny tersenyum, memandang sahabatnya yang sedang menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Tentu," jawab Hermione tesenyum. Matanya kini tak memancarkan perasaan seperti tadi. Tapi handphonenya bergetar menandakan suara sms masuk. "Maaf Ginny, Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi, mungkin—"

"Ow, Aku tahu Hermione. Tak perlu repot. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu bukan?"

-Xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Draco duduk di sofa menatap Theo yang sedang berguling kesana- kemari karena tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Bisakah kau diam dan membaca?" seru Draco menatap Theo dengan kesal.

"Sempit sekali sofa ini," seru Theo berdiri. "Lagipula kenapa kau mau tinggal di rumah Hermione yang kecil ini? Kenapa, kau tak membeli apartemen atau apa!" seru Theo kesal.

"Kalau kau tak nyaman. Kau bisa pindah," seru Draco kembali membaca bukunya.

Theo memandang Draco dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Inikah rasa terimakasihmu, setelah semua yang aku lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Theo tak percaya. "Setelah kau sukses dan akan menikah, kau berubah. Kau jahat kepadaku," seru Theo kembali duduk disofa.

"Hentikan ucapanmu Theo. ucapanmu membuat orang bisa berpikir bahwa kita gay. Aku tak mau itu, aku masih normal."

"Ya, Kau normal. Saking normalnya, kau tak berani mendekati seorang wanita kecuali Hermione." seru Theo.

Draco hanya diam dan terus membaca novel milik Hermione. Tak mempedulikan ucapan Theo yang terus berkicau tak jelas.

Draco mendengus kesal, menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh dan mengkulitinya hidup-hidup kalau perlu. "Bisakah kau diam. Kau seperti wanita saja,"

"Apa wanita? Kau harus menjaga mulutmu Malfoy," dalam sekejab Theo jatuh kebawah dengan bantal diatas wajahnya sementara diatas tubuhnya terdapat Draco yang sedang membekapnya.

"Hen-Hentikan. Kau membunuhku," ucap Theo meronta-ronta namun Draco hanya menyeringai puas. "Sampai kau diam,"

"Lepaskan, kau abnormal."

"Kau yang abnormal."

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, mata Draco terbelalak melihat orang yang lancangnya membuka rumahnya atau rumah Hermione tanpa ketukan atau apa. Theo mendorong bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dan hendak mencekik Draco. Namun, dia juga diam dan terperanga.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa, kalian bisa dirumahku." Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam, wajahnya tersirat kebingungan luar biasa menatap dua pria yang bisa dibilang dengan posisi tak mengenakan. "Maling?!" serunya cepat.

Draco segera berdiri menarik pria berambut hitam itu dan membekap mulutnya. "Lepaskan-Lepaskan aku," serunya cepat.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tak bisa ditipu, kau bercanda menganggap bahwa ini adalah rumahmu?" ucap Draco menyeret pria itu dan membantingnya di sofa. Mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali yang ditemukan Theo dan menyekap mulutnya.

Mata hitam milik pemuda itu jelas-jelas menyatakan benci. Ia terus meronta-ronta berharap tali ini mengendur dan bisa lepas. Tapi nyatanya Draco mengikatnya dengan sangat kecang dan menyebapkan tangannya terluka.

"Sekarang. Akan kutelpon polisi," seru Theo senang. "Kurasa kau harus menelpon Hermione. Bilang bahwa ada maling yang masuk dari ruangan depan. Bodoh," seru Draco girang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau mendapatkan kunci rumah ini?" tanya Draco menyelidik. "Jangan-jangan," seru Draco menatap dengan tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan menatap pria itu.

"Kau merampok Hermione, membuang mayatnya disungai. Itu sungguh mengerikan," ucap Theo histeris.

"Theo kurasa kau harus menghentikan kesukaanmu terhadap film action dan berbau seperti itu. Kau berlebihan." Dengus Draco.

"Apa. Aku hanya memberikan pendapat. Memangnya salah? Tapi bisa saja bukan?" tanya Theo dengan pandangan nyakin. "Lihat wajahnya seperti orang yang terkena sakit jiwa dan maniak terhadap wanita. Hermione-kan cantik,"

Mata hitam itu membulat seolah ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun, Draco menamparnya karena kesal dari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Guys. Aku pulang," seru seorang wanita dengan cepat. Dengan segera dua pria ini berlarian menuju Hermione seperti anak kecil yang bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Hermione, kami mencemaskanmu. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Theo simpatik.

Draco hanya mencibir ulah manis Theo dan menatap barang bawaan Hermione yang banyak. "Banyak sekali belanjaanmu? Katanya kau menginap?"

"Awalnya, tapi kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Karena, kakak-ku akan pulang ke London," serunya senang.

"Kakak? Kau punya kakak?" seru Draco tak percaya. "Ya," geleng Hermione cepat dan melangkah masuk. Namun, Draco menghalangnya.

"Jangan masuk Hermione. "

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Theo sedang memasak," ucap Draco cepat. Theo mendelikkan matanya menatap Draco kesal. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku mau masuk. Justru aku khawatir dengan kalian karena tinggal dirumah—" ucap Hermione terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria yang terikat disofanya. Dan Hermione mengetahui wajah itu. "Kakak," panggilnya cepat.

"Ka—Kakak?" seru Theo cepat. Draco menggigit kuku jarinya menandakan bahwa dirinya gugup. "Apa yang kalian kepada kakakku?" tanya Hermione melepaskan tali dari Tom.

"Hermione tenang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kakakmu bukan maling."

"Maling?" Hermione menatap Draco dan Theo meminta penjelasan akan ulah bodoh dua pria dihadapannya. "Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa tinggal dirumah sendirian," ucap Hermione melepaskan tali Tom dan menyumpal yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kalian mengagap kakakku maling?!" seru Hermione histeris.

"Bu—Bukan begitu,"

Hermione menatap Tom dan dengan segera memeluk pria itu dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Hermione." serunya senang.

"Siapa mereka berdua Hermione?"

"Ah, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya," ucap Hermione ragu.

"Namaku Draco," senyum Draco mengembang menjulurkan tangannya.

Tom melipat kedua tangannya didada, enggan menjabat uluran tangan Draco. "Tak perlu kau ucapkan aku sudah tahu. Bintang porno," ucap Tom dengan penekan pada bintang porno membuat Draco langsung lemas.

"Bintang porno yang memiliki kelainan."

"Kelainan?" tanya Hermione dengan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau mata-mata?" ucap Draco menatap Tom dengan sedikit takut.

"Kalau aku—"

"Theodore nott. Manajer sekaligus bintang porno juga bukan? Bahkan ku dengar bahwa kau seorang gay,"

Draco menatap Theo dengan tak percaya dan bergerak menjahui Theo sedikit.

"Ah, Itu fitnah. Masak Cuma karena aku dekat dengan banyak pria, aku dicap seorang gay?! Aku ini normal,"

"Sama rusaknya dengan saudara angkatnya,"

"What. Theo, kau tak pernah memberitahuku." Seru Draco menatap pria itu.

"Hey, itu masa lalu. Sekarang tidak. Aku normal dan sedang mencoba mencari seorang wanita yang tepat untukku."

"Makanya aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan otakmu Theo," ucap Draco.

"Hey. Kau percaya pria ini? Dia hanya iri padaku karena aku dapat mengambil jobnya jauh lebih banyak darinya."

Tom berdiri. "Buat apa, aku iri dari pria tak jelas sepertimu," ucapnya sadis. Seketika Theo merasa bahwa jantungnya ditusuk belah pedang. "Pria tak jelas?!"

"Memang aku agak merasa aneh dengan kalian. Ternyata, sama saja. Baik yang menyelamatkan dan korbannya juga," seru Hermione melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang dua pria didepannya dengan ketus.

"Buat apa dua pria yang tak jelas ini, berada disini?"

"Sebenarnya—" ucap Hermione takut dan menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka, hingga kontrak pernikahan yang tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Tom diam enggan berkomentar. Memijat pelipisnya perlahan, Hermione cemas sementara Draco dan Theo duduk dengan gugup. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membunuh dua pria itu secara diam-diam dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Hermione dari mereka.

"Diantara semua pria didunia ini. Kenapa kau memilih pria bodoh ini?" ucap Tom menunjuk Draco membuat Draco semakin takut. "Aku pikir berita dikoran itu bohong. Itu sebapnya aku segera pulang, untuk memastikan. Nyatanya, berita itu benar."

"Kakak. Aku terpaksa,"

"Terpaksa? Kalau terpaksa, setidaknya kau bisa memilih yang jauh lebih bagus daripada dia."

"Apakah aku sejelek itu dimatanya?" bisik Draco ke Theo. "Kurasa,"

"Bahkan, aku tak mungkin iklas menjadi saudara dengan dua pria gila ini. Walaupun, hanya pura-pura." Ucap Tom.

"Aku tahu pertemuan kita pertama kali sangat buruk. Tapi—"

"DIam. Aku tak menyuruhmu bersuara, Ferret."

Draco hanya diam dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi kak, Kumohon, ini hanya pura-pura." Rengek Hermione. "Biar setidaknya mereka semua tak mengecapku sebelah mata," ucap Hermione, air matanya perlahan akan tumpah, jika Tom tak memeluknya dan menenangkannya. "Kumohon," pinta Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

Hermione menatap Tom dengan pandangan memelas, membuat Tom mengelengkan kepala. Ia benci jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Hermione. menatap dua pria yang sedang ketakutan disofa lalu menatap Hermione dengan lembut. Mengusap pipinya yang putih dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau sampai dua pria ini menganggumu. Aku tak segan menghajarnya sampai puas."

"Baiklah," ucap Hermione tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Tom.

"Kau tak bilang, bahwa dia memiliki kakak yang mengerikan seperti itu," ucap Draco.

"Aku lupa," ucap Theo singkat. Tom memeluk Hermione, namun mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya kepada dua pria yang sedang mengigil satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang ke rumahku, Pria tak becus. Akan kudidik kalian setidaknya bisa menjadi pria, bukan pria tak jelas seperti ini. Apalagi kau , Draco. menjadi suami Hermione," ucap Tom.

Draco mengigil, menatap Theo yang sama takutnya dengannya.

"Aku baru ingat, Bahwa kakak Hermione dulunya seorang tentara. Aku yakin kita bakal didik seperti tentara." Ucap Theo. "Dia merestuimu Draco. Tapi sekaligus membunuhmu,"

"Apa? Aku bisa mati kalau seperti ini." Ucap Draco memucat. "Ten—Tentara?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Hello aku kembali lagi dengan judul baru. Hehe, SCANDAL. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dan mereview hehe. Kemungkinan Updatenya bakal nyadat karena Author yang sibuk hehe. Beneran sibuk, jadi agak lama.**

**Cerita ini sebagai pengganti Yes, My Lord yang sudah tamat. **

**Btw, Aku mau promosi sih, hehe. **

**TIME**

**Mata kelabunya menatap jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. beberapa orang terlihat tidak suka dengannya, bahkan mencibirnya. "Aku tahu, kau mengambil Flashdisk yang kami buang, bukan?" seru pria itu dengan gusar./ "Patner?"/ Draco mulai sadar kemana pembicaraan ini, berjalan mundur dan mengelengkan kepala serta tangannya dengan cepat. "Maaf, Aku tak mau terlibat dengan ini," ucap Draco berjalan mundur,** /**"Pilihanmu hanya dua. Ya atau tidak, kau sudah ikut bermain. Ini baru awal Draco." **

**Tanggal 16- Agustus, mungkin bisa dipublish. **

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Constantinest**


	6. Chapter 6

SCANDAL

DisclamerJ. K Rowling

AuthorConstantinest.

Hermione seorang penulis novel Romantis-erotis yang terkenal. Namun, bagaimana jika ia tanpa sengaja terlibat Scandal oleh sang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun?

Pria itu tersenyum licik seolah sedang memandang sesuatu. Hermione dapat melihat jelas Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Well, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja, Scandal ini?"/"Kau bercanda Ginny. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Dan dia juga model majalah dewasa?"/"Kau bercanda? Aku ini inspirasi."

Rated : T semi M (Always)

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, bahwa kakaknya tentara?"

"Aku lupa, mana aku ingat!" Draco menepuk kepalanya gemas.

Jika awalnya aku merasa rumah Hermione adalah surga. Kini, aku merasa tak jauh berbeda dengan Neraka.

Karena seseorang dan seseorang itu pula yang membuatku seperti ini.

Modus sebenarnya, mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy, artis terkenal akan ketampanan dan tubuhnya yang dihargai dengan ratusan juta dollar adalah ia mau hidup nyaman.

Bebas dari para fansnya yang menggila, menghilangkan kepenatan akan kota New York yang menggila, serta beristirahat dari kejaran _Paparazzi._

Namun, pria itu datang dan membuat semuanya berasa jauh lebih parah dari alasannya menginap.

05.00

"Bangun pemalas. Kalian berdua tak lebih dari seorang pecundang!" suara jeritan Tom yang mengelegar memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Mata Draco terbuka, ia meraba dadanya dan merasakan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak. 'untung tak lepas,' batinnya dalam hati.

Draco sudah bangun. Tetapi Theo yang kolot dan paling susah dibangunkan sama sekali tak bereaksi akan jeritan Tom. Bahkan dirinya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Theo." panggilku perlahan, dia tak merespon bagaikan mayat. "Theo," ulangku, kali ini Draco mengguncangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Masih diam.

Draco mulai panik. "Theo, bangun!" pekiknya menguncangkan tubuh pria itu. Masih diam.

Tom melihatnya, ekspresi kesal menjalar diwajahnya. Bukannya iba atau menolong, mungkin. Nyatanya ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengehentakan kakinya tak sabar.

"THEO!" kali ini jerit Draco benar-benar panik. Draco menoleh menuju tempat Tom, namun pria itu sudah menghilang. "Dasar tidak peduli!" dengusnya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Theo.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa perlahan terdengar. Apakah itu Tom? Sepertinya ia peduli dengan Theo, Draco menghela nafas lega. Secara, dia hanyalah satu-satunya pria yang punya pengalaman dengan hal seperti ini, bukan?

Namun, didengar secara jelas. Bukan cuma langkah kaki tergesa-gesa tapi juga umpatan yang kasar mulai terdengar.

Tom datang, wajahnya datar namun dapat terlihat jelas kekesalan itu. Tom datang, membawa ember kecil ditangannya. Draco segera melompat menjauhi (mayat) Theo.

Ia menuangkan air dengan kasar di tubuh Theo. Draco melongo, Theo langsung bangun membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengumpat kekesalannya. "Apa yang terjadi! Siapa yang menuangkan air!"

Namun mulutnya segera terkatup rapat ketika melihat seringai sadis Tom. "Bangun juga kau." Suaranya pelan tapi rasanya seperti desisan menghina.

"Bangun dan segera mandi. Jam 5.30 kalian harus segera di meja makan!" berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Terlambat satu detik, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan makan pagi!"

Mata Draco menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 05.25, Theo juga melihat jam itu lalu, posisi lebih menguntungkan karena berada dekat kamar mandi. Dengan segera Draco berlari menuju kamar mandi, namun Theo melompat menarik tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dan Draco yang paling menderita.

"Maaf Mate. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku yang sudah basah kuyup ini," ucapnya melompat dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan segera. Draco dapat mendengar siulan kemenangan Theo.

"Dasar Theo busuk," umpat Draco, punggungnya basah akibat ulah baju Theo yang menimpanya barusan.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa Theo, kaosnya basah sekarang.

Draco berdiri, merangkan tubuhnya akibat jatuh barusan. "Ah, bukankah dikamar Hermione ada kamar mandi?"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Draco segera berlari menuju kamar Hermione.

-xoxoxoxo-

Theo bersiul-siul kecil, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Handuk kecil berada tepat dikepalanya yang basah. Matanya yang hijau menatap Hermione yang sedang memasakan pancake, disitu ada Tom yang sedang membaca koran dan Draco yang sedang mengunyah pancakenya dengan lahap.

Theo menarik kursi dan Hermione memberikan dua pancake di piringnya.

"Tak mandi ya, Draco?" tanyanya jail, Draco hanya mendengus dan memakan pancakenya tanpa peduli pertanyaan Theo.

Theo hanya tersenyum. Memotong pancakenya menjadi empat bagian, menuangkan madu diatasnya serta coklat leleh.

"Jam 05.32," ucap Tom melihat jam tangannya, baru saja Theo hendak menyuapkan pancake itu, dengan sigap Tom menariknya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Hey!"

"Yang terlambat, tak dapat makan!"

"Tapi itu hanya dua detik. Dua detik," ulangnya dengan nada memelas. Draco terkekeh dan Tom tak mau kompromi.

"Sekarang keluar, kita akan berolahraga." Tom segera keluar dan Draco mengikutinya. "Rasakan," ucap Draco tertawa perlahan.

Perut Theo berbunyi. "Nasip," desahnya lemah. Hermione melihatnya, iba. Kakaknya memang terlalu keras kepada dua orang lunak ini. "Theo ada satu, sisa. Lebih baik kau makan dijalan saja,"

Theo mau menangis terharu. "Trims, Hermione. Kau memang baik," ucapnya mengambil pancake, mengecup pipi Hermione dan segera keluar.

Hermione terdiam sejenak, meraba pipinya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Dasar. Baru sehari saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana jika sebulan?"

**-XOXOXOXO-**

Theo keluar dengan sedikit lemah, ia mendapati Draco sudah menghilang dan hanya Tom yang melipat kedua tangannya.

Theo berlari perlahan. "Maaf, kau tahu bukan aku tak dapat sarapan?"

Tom menyeritkan alisnya. "Itu kesalahanmu, orang yang tak bisa menepati waktu tak dapat makan. SEKARANG BERLARILAH!" bentaknya, membuat Theo terkejut dan segera berlari.

Theo berlari patah arang, tak menentu. Ditambah lagi Draco yang sedang berlari tapi lebih tepatnya berjalan mulai terlihat.

"Mate," panggilnya mendekati Draco. "Theo," serunya senang.

"Kau disuruh lari juga?"

Theo mengangguk dengan semangat. "Lihat dia menyuruh orang tapi tak melakukan apapun."

Draco terkekeh. "Iya, payah."

"Siapa yang payah?!" suara seseorang dibelakang mereka. Theo memucat dan Draco menoleh dengan ragu.

Tom menaiki sepeda, ekspresinya marah. "Kalian kusuruh lari. Tapi, malah jalan-jalan ya?!"

"A—ampun, Tom!" seru Draco segera berlari begitu juga Theo.

Latihan baru dimulai.

**-XOXOXOXO-**

Theo berlari dan sampai kerumah Hermione, begitu juga dengan Tom. Theo segera berlari menuju dalam rumah dan meminum air sebanyak-banyaknya. Tom masuk kedalam rumah mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air.

"Mana Draco?"

"Eh? Draco? bukankah kau seharusnya bersamamu?"

"Bersamaku? Memang tadi kami sempat bertemu, tapi aku lelah dan ia menghilang. Aku tak tahu dimana dia,"

"Oh, paling dia juga akan pulang." Ucap Tom enteng.

Tetapi Theo tidak, wajahnya memucat. Ia mengigit kukunya ragu. "Draco dimana dia?"

"Kenapa kau panik seperti itu? Dia bukanlah anak kecil, tentu dia tahu rumah,"

"Bagaimana tidak panik? Draco itu buta arah!"

"Buta arah? Kau tak bercanda, bukan?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu sebapnya kenapa aku sengaja menyuruh _bodyguard_ berada disekitarnya? Itu karena dia buta arah dan tak bisa pulang!"

"Gawat. New york sungguh besar. Ia bisa tersesat,"

Tom dan Theo segera berlari menuju garasi dan mencari Draco. Tanpa mengunci pintu.

**-XOXOXOXO-**

Tubuh Draco rasanya remuk. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, keringat itu seolah tak mau berhenti. Tubuhnya kekurangan cairan, tubuhnya panas akibat proses pembakaran karbohidrat di dalam tubuhnya. Setengah menyeret kakinya yang rasanya mau patah ini. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tak jelas.

Theo juga sudah menghilang entah kemana tak jelas. Draco juga tak mau peduli.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh. Air—air,"

Ditambah lagi kenapa banyak orang dan bangunan semakin padat. Apakah ini efek halusinasinya? Halusinasi karena kehausan.

Mencoba memastikan dimana dirinya, tapi ia sudah tak kuat dan mau pingsan.

"Draco?" panggilan lembut, membuatnya menoleh. Ia mendapati Hermione yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ha..ha," tawanya mengejek. "Bahkan dalam halusinasi sekalipun aku masih berpikir tentangmu? Aku ini sudah gila," ucapnya melantur.

Hermione menyeritkan keningnya, "Gila?"

"Ya… gila," ucapnya, tubuhnya perlahan mulai terjatuh namun Hermione menopangnya.

"Air," ucapnya perlahan.

"Kau mau minum? Ini ada air," ucapnya menyodorkan sebotol air. Dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

Air itu bahkan ada yang sampai tumpah mengenai bajunya, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Aku hidup," ucapnya. "Hermione! bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Kau baru sadar? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku hanya berlari, tapi aku bingung. Semula, rumahmu yang agak sepi kenapa bisa seramai ini ya?" kata Draco mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tentu ramai. Karena ini tengah kota dan ini jauh sekali dari rumahku. Apakah kau berlari?"

"Ya, aku berlari."

"Kau berlari? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku saja menggunakan mobil untuk bisa sampai kesini dan kau hanya berlari?"

"Ya, aku tak tahu arah pulang."

"Hah? Sekarang kau temani aku belanja saja,"

"Ide bagus," seru Draco senang.

-XOXOXOXO-

"Draco hilang. Draco hilang?!" erangnya terus menerus. Theo sungguh panik bukan main bagaikan kesetanan. Bahkan Tom yang mantan tentara dibuat kacau juga akibat kehilangan Draco.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang?"

"Mana aku ingat? Ingatanku rapuh. Lagipula kau tak bertanya,"

"Bodoh!"

Theo mengigit kukunya terus- menerus. Ia takut dan nyaris pucat bagaikan vampire, keringat dingin perlahan mengucur.

Tom lebih heboh lagi. Matanya melotot menyelusuri jalan, mungkin saja Draco pingsan tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya dijalanan.

"Kalian berdua ini! Kenapa begitu bodoh?"

"Bodoh! Enak saja, aku tak bodoh. Draco sedikit mungkin!" ucapnya berpikir.

"Kau turun!" ucap Tom membuka pintu mobil. "Kenapa aku diturunkan disini?"

"Cari Draco, jika kau jalan kaki pasti lebih baik bukan?"

"Ah kau benar," ucap Theo semangat. Tom segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Theo.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Theo berjalan berpikir, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Bukankah aku harus pulang?" Dan Theo berjalan kembali menuju rumah Hermione.

**-XOXOXOXO-**

Draco pulang kerumah bersama Hermione. Mereka menuju rumah, mendapati Theo yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Theo, kau sudah sampai dulu ya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah sampai, ketika aku pulang rumah sudah sepi. Hermione, kau tak mengunci rumahmu, untung aku yang masuk. Bagaimana jika maling?"

"Seingatku, aku mengunci pintu," ucap Hermione meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja.

"Draco apakah kau menemani Hermione bercanda?" tanya Theo.

"Tidak, aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tersesat dan bertemu dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Tom?"

"Tom?" tanya Theo. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku ingat. Dia mencarimu karena ia tahu kamu buta arah. Dia menurunkan aku untuk mencarimu, tapi aku lupa. Ah, ingatanku sungguh rapuh ya, haha." Theo tertawa begitu juga dengan Draco.

Tapi beberapa detik selanjutnya, mereka terdiam. "Draco kau ada dirumah? Berarti Tom?!"

["Hallo, kakak?"]

[Hermione, Draco menghilang, dia buta arah dan aku kehilangannya]

[Draco? dia sudah pulang,]

[Pulang? Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa?]

[Aku bertemu dengannya di tengah kota]

[Lalu bagaimana dengan kembarannya yang idiot itu?]

[Theo? dia juga sudah pulang]

[APA?!]

Baik Theo maupun Draco hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Tamat riwayat kita,"

-XOXOXOXO-

Tom memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dirinya lelah dan capek karena mengurusi dua bocah bodoh atau autis ini.

"Dimana mereka?" bentaknya. Tom membuka pintu, melihat kedua pria yang membuatnya seperti ini sedang duduk manis, membaca buku sambil menikmati cemilan. Persis anak kucing yang sedang bermanja-manjaan.

"Kalian berdua, kurang ajar!" uratnya perlahan muncul dari kepalanya, emosinya memuncak dengan drastis. Mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Tom. Kami bisa jelaskan."

** -XOXOXOXO-**

Hermione tertawa, menahan perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Sungguh, baru pertama kalinya ia tertawa sekeras ini dan selama ini karena mendengar cerita dari tiga pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jadi Draco itu buta arah dan Theo itu ingatannya lemah? Draco nyasar ke tengah kota dan Theo lupa bahwa Draco hilang? Ini sungguh gila!" tawanya meledak lagi. Apalagi kakaknya hanya diam enggan komentar.

"Sungguh ini cerita yang menarik, kalian berdua masih syukur bisa pulang kembali." Hermione mengusap air matanya dan memengang perutnya. "Ini sungguh kocak. Dan Theo lupa bahwa kakakku mencari Draco sementara Draco sudah pulang?"

Tom hanya diam, merasa malu dan kesal jadi satu.

"Kalian ini sungguh bodoh." Ucapnya. "Aku lelah, aku akan beristirahat."

"Ya..Ya, kak. Istirahatlah, aku yakin kakak pasti lelah mencari mereka berdua, haha." Tom segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hahaha, ini sungguh lucu. Aku tak percaya, ini bisa terjadi." ucap Draco dan Theo yang ternyata menahan tawanya.

"Sungguh cerita ini bisa jadi ide,"

"Benarkah?" seru Draco antusias.

"Ya, jika aku membuat cerita humor."

Theo tertawa dengan keras. "Jika ini humor, haha." Lalu ia terdiam menghapus air matanya, "Apa yang sedang kita tertawakan?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu Hermione dan Draco tertawa dengan keras.

**-XOXOXOXO-**

"Theo, kau pasti tak meminum obatmu. Makannya kau bisa lupa,"

"Obat? Aku tak sakit."

"Obat pikun maksudku."

"Kurasa, aku sudah tak ingat kapan meminumnya?"

"Pantas lupamu parah seperti ini. Sekarang mana obatnya?"

Wajah Theo yang semula ceria menyusut sedih. "Aku tak ingat,"

Draco menepuk jidatnya. "Lainkali aku saja yang menyimpan obatnya,"

Hampir dua puluh menit, Draco menggeledah semua barang bawaan Theo dibantu juga dengan Hermione. Sementara Theo hanya duduk di sofa membaca buku.

"Huh, dimana obatnya." Seru Draco gemas, meraba kantong celana milik Theo.

"Mungkin ketinggalan," ucap Hermione.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku akan mencarinya di rumah."

"Memangnya, kalau tidak ada obatnya apa yang parah?"

"Theo akan lupa siapa dirinya," ucap Draco menuruni tangga.

"Memangnya hal itu pernah terjadi?"

"Iya, sudah pernah. Bahkan dia mengira bahwa dirinya adalah anak kucing. Gara-gara melihat anak kucing,"

"Ya ampun. Parah sekali?!"

"Makanya," ucap Draco. "Mana kunci mobil?" Hermione menyerahkan kunci mobil dan dengan cepat Draco masuk kedalamnya.

Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco yang keluar mengendarai mobil. Tapi Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Bukannya Draco itu buta arah?" ucapnya mengejar mobil Draco.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Hermione merasa tubuhnya begitu fit, bagaimana tidak? Ia mengejar mobil yang dikendarai Draco. Setelah itu ia masuk kedalam apartemen Draco yang mewah, tapi tidak menemukan obat itu.

Mereka pulang dengan perasaan capek dan lelah. "Theo apa kau tak ingat kau menyimpan obatmu?" tanya Draco menatap Theo yang sedang menyeduh susu.

"Obat? Seperti apa bentuknya?" tanyanya meneguk susunya sampai habis.

"Bentuknya seperti tabung tetapi kecil, ada tulisannya. Theodore, obat lupa."

Theo berpikir, "Apakah seperti ini?" tanyanya mengeluarkan tabung kecil dari sakunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dari mana kau menemukannya?" seru Draco senang.

"Dari tadi, benda itu ada dikantong celanaku," serunya riang.

"Memangnya kalian mencari obat ini?"

Pertanyaan Theo yang sukses membuat Draco dan Hermione membeku.

To Be Continued-

A/N : well, karena aku juga kadang lupa sama seperti Theo, jadi agak tahu perasaan Theo, haha.

Btw cerita ini sempet Dicontinued, tapi dilanjutin lagi dan kuharap masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini. Sempet agak ragu buat ngelanjutin sih, tapi idenya tiba-tiba datang, jadi dibuat aja.

Reviewnya please.

Draco, Theo, Tom mungkin agak OOC disini. Apakah kalian sedikit tidak nyaman?

Cerita ini sebagai pengganti Yes, My Lord yang sudah tamat.

DON'T BE A SILENT READER.

Constantinest


End file.
